


Devil in the Details

by Marvel_fanatic



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fanatic/pseuds/Marvel_fanatic
Summary: After their long awaited return Black Veil Brides are back with a brand new album and a world tour, ready to take over the rock scene once again and dominate charts.However, the band starts to notice Ashley acting odd while on tour, refusing parties, one-night stands, and strip clubs. They soon begin to wonder if Ashley's personal issues affected him more than they initially thought or if it's something else entirely.The boys of Black Veil soon embark on a mission to find out what has their bassist acting so oddly and unlike what they're accustom to and soon begins to wonder how well they knew him in the first place.





	1. Acting Odd

"We fucking killed it guys!" CC shouted as the members of Black Veil Brides made their way back to their dressing room.

"We kill it every night Chuppy" Jake laughed high-fiving one of CC's out stretched hands.

"Happy first week back on tour boys." Jinxx laugh as they got back to the dressing room, grabbing his half finished Sprite from earlier and holding it up the rest of the band laughed and agreed in Jinxx's declaration all holding up their drink, CC and Ashley the only ones with alcoholic drinks.

"And here's to the next 2 years of tour." Andy laughed as he sipped his Diet Pepsi.

"The next 2 years of being together." Ashley smiled at his bandmate holding up his beer and sipping it, glad to be back on the road with his brothers after so long.

"Yo, Purdy!" Ashley turned on the heel of his cowboy boots, still sipping his beer when he noticed Yanni calling for him, "The sound crew and I are headed out to the strip club across the street, wanna join?" He smirked.

"I'm good for tonight Matt, but that's for the invite." Ashley smiled politely, shocking both his bandmates and head of security.

"What?" He questioned seeing the looks of shock on the mens faces.

"You, Ashley Purdy, turning down a strip club?" CC questioned pointing at the man he called his best friend and that he though he knew inside and out.

"I can't want one night on the bus without you guys interrogating me?" He questioned.

"You haven't gone to a party for the whole time we've been on tour Ash." Andy frowned, he had never seen Ashley act like this, even since they first met Ashley was always looking forward to the next party he could attend.

"Well, we haven't been on tour in ages and I'm still falling back into it." Ashley defended himself.

"It normally doesn't take you this long to fall back into touring life." Jake said staring at Ashley in curiosity.

"And I normally don't take off 4 months in the middle of writing a record, but obvious circumstances are different this time so can you just fucking drop it?" Ashley asked glaring at Jake before swigging down the rest of his beer and grabbing his already packed suitcase of stage clothes.

"I'll see you guys back on the bus." He grumbled before storming off down the hall of the concert venue, heading out to the bus. Pushing open the back door of the building and pulling his sweatshirt hood up to avoid fans and try to look like a member of the crew and not himself. He loved the fans but he couldn't deal with them, not tonight.  
_______________________________

"That was, odd..." Jinxx trailed off, finally breaking the silence that was hanging in the room since Ashley had stormed out.

"Yeah, he's acting strange." Jake agreed.

"When in the world does Ashley Purdy turn down a strip club, I can't remember a time where he's ever done that." CC said, cracking open another beer.

"He's been acting off since his time off, maybe he is just taking more time than usual to fall back into routine, he did just lose his grandmother." Andy said, not fully believing it himself.

"You know what, now that I think about it. He hasn't brought a single girl back to the bus since we started tour." Jake said, chewing on his bottom lip, "And that's not like Ashley at all."

"When has Ashley ever gone a week without a random hook up?" CC questioned, wondering if it happened in the earlier days of the band when he wasn't with them yet and they still had Sandra as their drummer.

"When he was in a committed relationship." Andy said, face twisted in thought, did Ashley have a girlfriend and not tell them? That was extremely odd considering Andy was always the first person Ashley came to whenever he was pursuing a romantic relationship considering they were basically brothers since the beginning of BVB, their relationship had been strained due to small fights and disagreements but he still cared for Ash as if he were family.

"But he would tell us right? He always shows off his girl as soon as they get together." Jake frowned in confusion, Ashley's odd behaviour was starting to make him question how well he actually knew the bassist.

"He has always told us, so maybe it's not that he's dating someone and he's still figuring out falling back into his normal pace of life, Ashley's fucking resident but he just lost a parent figure, it takes a while to recover from that." Jinxx tried to reason with the rest of the guys, although he also suspected that maybe Ashley was possibly pursuing a romantic relationship and not telling any of them.

"While you're usually the logical thinker, Jinxx, meaning you're almost always right. I think Andy and Jake may be right." CC mumbled recalling a memory from when Ashley had just moved back to LA after taking his time off and they were just putting the final touches on the album and preparing for tour.

"Why do you think that Chuppy?" Andy questioned, CC was right Jinxx was always the more rational one and the one to come to the most likely solution while the rest of them went on long winded fantasies that almost were never true or to farfetched.

"I remember when we were taking a break during rehearsal and powering though signing booklets for Vale and Ashley had gotten up to get water, I was across from him and his phone went off. I tried not to look but curiosity got the better of me, I didn't have time to read the message since he was walking back and I didn't want him to see me prying because he hates stuff like that, but the name had a heart emoji next to it and Ashley almost never uses emojis in his contacts. He's too business orientated for that." CC told them what he remembered during rehearsal.

"Emojis in contact names is very un-Ashley like." Jinxx nodded.

"Yeah, the dude it too business minded for that." Jake agreed.

"Were you able to read the name Chuppy?" Andy questioned, curiosity getting the better of him since it was very odd behaviour from Ashley to put emoji's in his contacts, if he did this might be more serious that a casual girlfriend.

"No, the emoji caught my eye because he never does that but I think the name started with an A and it was short."

"A and short..." Jake frowned in thought, "Anna?" He guessed.

"That's my girlfriend's name you dolt." CC smacked the guitarist upside the head.

"Hey it's a good guess" Jake defended himself.

"If it was Anna I would've remembered it." CC pointed out sipping his drink.

"Whatever her name is, Ashley's serious with this, and Ashley hasn't been serious about a relationship in years." Andy said deep in thought.

The rest of the guys made sounds of agreement as they all sipped their drinks in thought.

"So, who's up for figuring out who this mystery person is?" CC asked with a smirk, stretching his hand out hoping the others would join.

"I'm in." Jake smiled, placing his hand on top of CC's

"What the hell me too, Ashley always tells me everything and this has me curious." Andy joined in with the guitarist and drummer, the three of them turning to stare at Jinxx who was looking at them in thought.

"There's no way you're letting this go are you?" He asked the painfully obvious question.

"Nope." CC shook his head, grinning wide.

"I always get roped into your shit." Jinxx sighed placing his hand on top of Andy's causing the three men to grin that they had gotten Jinxx to join in their plot.

"Mission find out about Ashley's girlfriend is a go!" CC cheered raising his hand the other three quickly following with similar cheers of delight.

"You're all children." Jinxx laughed and shook his head as he brought his pop can to his lips watching the rest of his bandmates already formulating plans to find out the identity of Ashley's mystery girl.


	2. Night In

Ashley sighed as he laid back in his bunk, flipping his phone in his hand as he look over his sketchbook, his mind was churning with design ideas tonight. Maybe it was from his heightened emotions from blowing up at the guys tonight, but his creative juices were flowing tonight.

He felt his phone buzz in his hand, his attention immediately drawn to it he checked the notification and frowned when he saw it was the group chat he had with the guys, apparently he was so lost in thought he missed an entire chain of messages from them.

 

Andy: Out for dinner with some old friends, be back around 2 hours before bus call

CC: Out the Jake and Jinxx, dinner and club. Don't know when we’ll be back but before bus call.

 

Ashley grinned, he couldn't help but feel elated that the guys were out for the night, they were 5 hours away from bus call so that gave him plenty of time. He put his sketchbook down and jumped down from his middle row bunk, walking up the alleyway of bunks to the main kitchen area of the bus, he and CC still have the far back of the bus to share so it was quite a distance to the front, took him even longer considering he was checking all the bunks, feeling more and more excited when he realized all the crew was out, that rarely happened but when it did it meant they’d be out for hours. He ran back to his bunk grabbing his phone and head phones quickly typing in the number he had memorized since it was easier that scrolling through his mess of contacts since he had so many.

He made his way back to the kitchen hoping they had enough for a small dinner so he wouldn't have to go out or order anything, waiting anxiously as the phone rang, hoping they’d pick up.

“Hello?” Ashley nearly doubled over as the tired sleep heavy voice came through as the other person picked up and he felt his heart swell.

“Hey” He smiled softly, keeping his voice low so he could give the person more time to wake up. “I didn't wake you did I?” He questioned.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. Ho-” They cut themselves off with a yawn and Ashley had to force himself not to ‘aw’ at it. “How was the show?” They finished their question.

“Amazing as always.” Ashley smiled, looking through the fringe, grinning when he saw his half finished Subway sandwich untouched. The guys having finally learned to not touch his shit.

“Should’ve guess, you guys are always great.” The person on the other side of the line laughed.

“So” Ashley started, grabbing his sandwich and a water bottle before heading back to his bunk, “How was your day?”

“It was great Ash! My new player’s guide book came in and they added so much new shit in this edition I’m gonna have at least 12 new characters by the end of tomorrow, and I got new dice too and they’ve already turned lucky because I managed to roll a 15 for strength. 15 Ash! Plus my add ons for character I’ve easily reached 20+ in my stats.” They perked up immediately at the mention of their new D&D book and characters that were in the middle of creation

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but hearing you get this excited about it is fucking adorable babe.” Ashley laughed and shook his head as he climbed back into his bunk and pulled the curtain close, slowly unwrapping his sandwich.

“So me when you talk about fashion?” The person prodded a smirk clear in their voice.

“Hey I’m not as bad as you.” Ashley argued as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Oh really, I seem to recall you talking about fabric patterns and textures for 2 hours last week, 2 hours Ash!” The other person laughed, “But they were honestly the most adorable 2 hours in my life, next to you gushing about new ideas for Black Veil.”

Ashley could feel his cheeks heating up at this revelation, never had anyone found his long winded fashion rants adorable or endearing, just like no one has even managed to make him blush like this before over such a little comment.

Ashley was drawn from his thoughts when the other person voiced concern over the phone line “You still there baby?”

“Yea- yeah I am.” Ashley stuttered, still shocked by what he just heard.

“Why the hell are your stuttering, you only do that when you’re upset or flustered, and you’re on tour and not crying so, OH MY GOD ARE YOU BLUSHING?!”

Ashley groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Shut up.” He mumbled knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

“No, no fucking way am I letting this go, you almost never get flustered Ash and when you do it’s the most adorable thing!” The other person giggled with delight and glee, those sounds coming down the phone line made warmth spread though Ashley’s body, he fucking craved those sounds.

“Babe.” Ashley whined, wishing they were face timing so he could use his puppy dog eyes to get them to stop but of course the bus wifi had to be really slow and shotty so that FaceTime and Skype would be glitchy and cut out or just end the call at random moments. He blamed Jake’s mobile studio for that, it was constantly eating up the wifi making everyone else struggle to get just one bar.

“What is it Ash, too embarrassed to admit I make you blush?” The smirk was seeping through the phone line and Ashley was loving this and hating it at the same time.

“I hate you.” He mumbled face still in his hands as he felt his cheeks getting hotter.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t mean that cutie.” The sing song voice flowed down the line.

“How can you be so annoyingly frustration and adorably cute at the same time?!” Ashley asked in frustration.

“You’re dating me Ash, it’s my job to be so annoying you get frustrated but you find me too cute to actually get mad at me.” Laughter filled Ashley’s ears and he couldn't help but smile.

“How can I stay mad at you when you’re literally the cutest thing I’ve even seen?” He laughed.

“Now you’re just boosting my ego Purdy.”

“Can you take a compliment and not comment on it?” Ashley asked with another laugh.

“Okay, okay, whatever you say babe. Also, while I love talking to you, it’s nearly 3AM and I’m exhausted so I’ll text you in the morning okay baby?” A yawn came though Ashley’s headphone and he awed lightly at it.

“Right, sorry babe, forgot about time differences.”

“No problem love, you’re on the road so I get you not remembering how many hours we’re separated by, I’m gonna go. Night Ash.”

“Night Alex.” Ashley smiled, not liking that he didn't have to end the call but understood, he didn't want to ruin Alex’s sleep schedule. He laid back and sighed, going back to playing with his phone in his hand, wondering how one person could capture his heart so quickly.


	3. Lazy Mornings

“So, it’s been almost a month since we launched ‘Find out about Ashley’s Girlfriend’ what do we have gathered since then?” CC asked as he, Andy, Jake, and Jinxx were gathered around a small table in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at for the night, breakfast had just been brought out and they were all shocked to see Ashley wasn't down for it yet.

“Absolutely nothing Chuppy.” Andy sighed in defeat. “It’s been a month and Ashley still hasn't told us anything!” He almost shouted in frustration rubbing his hand though his hair and dropping his head on the table in surrender.

“Are we sure he has a girlfriend?” Jinxx asked, still trying to be the rational one.

“Jinxx, Ashley hasn't had a hook up or gone out to a strip club since we started tour a month ago, he’s got a girl.” CC rolled his eyes, pulling out a file folder from his overnight bag. “This is what I’ve gathered so far.” He said opening the folder.

“You’re literally keeping it in a file folder, like you’re a PI or something?” Jake questioned.

“Shut up and let me show you what I’ve gathered Pitts.” CC grumbled, flipping through scraps of paper he had scribbled down notes on, In Denver I heard Ashley call someone babe over the phone. New York there was a vase of flowers for him in the venue signed with ‘From you know who’ on the card. London I heard him say ‘Happy 6 months’ on the phone. Toronto he asked how someone was doing with moving in, again on the phone, and finally last night, when I was walking by his room, I heard him say “You’re the cutest thing ever Alex. So in conclusion, Ashley has a girlfriend of 6 months who he's asked her to move in with him and her name is Alex.” CC smirked laying out the different papers he had scribbled additional details on.

“He’s finally lost his mind.” Jake murmured staring at the piles of scrap paper in front of him and the other two.

“I have not Jake, this is proof that Ashley has a girlfriend and he’s hiding her from us, doesn’t that make you curious?” CC asked annoyed.

“It may make us curious but we shouldn't be eavesdropping on his phone calls, you know how he gets with his privacy Chup, especially since his stalker.” Jinxx sighed, gathering up the papers and handing them back to CC, “Although you do make a compelling argument.”

“Thank you, at least acknowledge my hard work that I put into this investigation, unlike you lazy assholes.” CC grumbled.

“Are you sure we didn't forget CC in London and accidentally pick up Sherlock Holmes instead?” Andy questioned Jinxx, Jake snorting in laughed at Andy’s question.

“I hate you all.” CC grumbled, shoving the folder back into his bag, “I’m getting waffles.” He mumbled pushing his chair up and getting up, walking away complaining about his ungrateful bandmates under his breath.

“Well…” Andy trailed off watching CC get his breakfast, “Lesson learned here folks, don't hide anything from CC, he will find out about it.”

“Good lesson.” Jake nodded watching CC as well as he sipped his coffee.

“I’m in a band with children.” Jinxx sighed to himself as he leaned back in his chair and scanned the local newspaper.  
______________________________

“You almost done babe?” Alex’s voice rang from Ashley’s laptop that was placed on the bed of his hotel room as the bassist ran around the room making sure he had everything packed before heading down to meet the guys.

“Should be.” He sighed, walking off the check the bathroom again.

“Ash, knowing you you’ve already triple checked everything, you’re good love.” Alex laughed watching Ashley pace the room from where the laptop was positioned.

“I know I know, but I don't want to accidentally forget something.” Ashely sighed turning back to face his computer, smiling lightly when he saw Alex’s face, all tension easing away.

“Babe, it’s fine, the tour is going great and you’re the happiest you’ve been in a long time, the fans can tell.” Alex smiled lightly.

“Really?” Ashley questioned, looking sceptical.

“You belong on stage love, you love it out there and I love seeing you in your element, plus some of the pictures you’ve been posting are amazing, and some fan shots of you are stunning.” Alex gushed, “Although I have one request for your next show.”

“Name it.” Ashley smiled.

“Go shirtless, I was some nice shirtless pics of you.” Alex smirked and winked causing Ashley to almost double over in laughter.

“You won’t get jealous?” He questioned, “All the fangirls wanting me?” He smirked back.

“Ashley, darling, honey, baby. I myself am a fan too, I know the nature of the fangirls and the fandom. I don’t get jealous easily because I know you only have eyes for me, so release your inner sexy beast on stage so I can have some glorious shirtless pictures of you blessing my feed after every show.” Alex laughed.

“What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” Ashley asked with a smile, forever thankful Alex understood how…intense, his fans could get.

“You exist Ash, that’s what you did.” Alex smiled softly, bright green eyes shining in affection for the shirtless tattoo clad man on the laptop screen.

“You’re so fucking cheesy.” Ashley laughed and rolled his eyes, zipping up his bag and walking back over to the bed, picking up his laptop and laying back placing it on his lap so he could have a few more minutes of talking to Alex before heading down to meet the guys.

“You’re the one who asked me out remember?” Alex asked with a smirk, “This could’ve all been avoided if you hadn’t succumbed to my charms.”

“That’s not possible baby, you’re fucking stunning.” Ashley grinned, biting his lip lightly, “Can’t wait till I get my hands on you again.” He smiled seductively.

“Down Purdy.” Alex laughed, “Only a few more weeks and then you’ll be on break, we can have some fun together at home for hours.” Alex winked, smirking at Ashley.

“You tell me to calm down and then do that, you can’t send me mixed singles Alex, you know I’m always constantly horny around you.” Ashley groaned in mock frustration.

“Well, being this stunning is no easy feat.” Alex smirked, stretching as they yawned.

Ashley smirked seeing the tattoo on Alex’s forearm, “Well you already have my name on you, so I’m glad everyone know’s your mine.” He smirked.

“God not the tattoo again Ash!” Alex groaned, “I got it before I even met you, you’re my favourite member so of course I got your signature tattooed on it.” Alex blushed in embarrassment.

“Relax babe, I find it adorable.” Ashley smiled lightly, still enamoured by Alex’s stunning looks and amazing personality that had him falling more and more every day.

“Really, not that I’m some cringy fan that obsessively got your name tattooed on themselves?” Alex asked.

“Alex, you’re fan. Fans get tattoos of our signatures all the time, there was no way you could’ve predicted we’d end up together down the road.” Ashley smiled lightly.

“Well, I couldn't be happier that we ended up together Ash.” Alex smiled lightly, red blooming on their face.

“Me neither love.” Ashley smiled at Alex’s image on his laptop screen, adoration and affection pooling in his honey brown irises, “Who else could ask for a better boyfriend?”


	4. Long Work Day

Alex smiled, leaning against the counter in the kitchen of now his and Ashley’s apartment, he still couldn't believe that Ashley asked him to move in. It was like a dream come true for him. He giggled softly as Ashley smiled at him over their FaceTime together, Ashley was packing up to leave the hotel and Alex was getting something to eat before his afternoon shift.

“I wish you could make it out on tour.” Ashley sighed lightly, playing with his hair and blowing his fringe out of his face.

“I wish that too love, but we’re short staffed and people keep quitting.” Alex sighed, running a hand though his gelled up short dark brown hair.

“Not many interested in the comic or record business anymore?’ Ashley questioned.

“Not in the business of selling them, no. But records are making a comeback and comics are more popular than ever because of the MCU and DC Movies.” Alex smiled brightly, even if he did work at a retail store he loved his job and they paid significantly higher than minimum wage.

“I’m just happy you’re happy babe.” Ashley smiled staring at Alex causing red to bloom on Alex’s cheeks, he still couldn't believe that he had the honour of calling Ashley Purdy his boyfriend.

“Is that a blush I see?” Ashley questioned with a smirk causing Alex to blush harder and Ashley to cackle in laugher, “You’re literally the cutest thing ever Allie.” Alex went redder at the nickname.

“I could say the same for you Ashes.” He retorted knowing Ashley always blushed at that nickname, at times both of them acted like confidant snarky assholes to each other but deep down they were a mess of emotions and just wanted the other to be happy and would do anything to make that happen.

Ashley was about to respond when Alex saw his attention drawn to somewhere else in the hotel room and then he heard Andy’s voice, muffled by the door to Ashley’s room.

“Bus call in 15 minutes Purdy!”

“Okay Andy I’ll be down in a minute.” Ashley called back before turning to Alex, “Gotta go love, I’ll text you later.” He smiled softly.

“See ya babe, I have to leave for work soon anyway.” Alex smiled, blowing a kiss at the computer screen, his smile growing wider when Ashley returned the gesture and then ended the call, most likely going to finish packing up and head down to the bus.

Alex grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it as he checked his Instagram account, switching to his account that he kept secret from Ashley because it was an Ashley Purdy fan account that he’d been running for years before he met Ashley and had made some pretty great friends though it. He had to keep reminding himself to not post pictures that Ashley sent to him though their text chain or snapchat because they people would be suspicious as to where he got recent rares of Ashley and then repost them and tag Ashley in them and then he’d be caught. He frowned because, despite the decent following he had on the account, he never knew what to post, usually just a picture of Ashley with a random caption. Today however was something different. He scrolled though his camera roll and found a picture of Ashley licking his bass, posting it with the caption

Life update: I’ve been dating the the most amazing and for almost 7 months now and he asked me to move in with him, I’m now officially fully moved in and I couldn't be happier.  
Don’t ask about my bf he wants to stay private so I’m respecting his wishes

He smiled when it posted and shoved his phone into the back pocked of his black skinny jeans, grabbing one of his many leather jackets and his car keys before heading out of the apartment and to the parking garage, slipping his jacket on over his Mötley Crüe t-shirt as he walked to his car.

Unlocking the car and getting in, pulling his phone from his pocket and placing it in the cupholder as he started the car and pulled out of the parking space, smiling when his phone hooked up with the bluetooth and his music started playing, letting out a laugh when Can’t Get Away started playing. Ashley’s voice soon filling his car as he drove to work. A small hybrid comic/record story that was doing pretty good despite it being the digital age and all. After the 20 minute drive to the plaza where the store was and managing to find a good place in the plaza staff parking lot he was walking into Galaxy Records and Comics 5 minutes early for his shift.

“5 minutes early, I think that’s a record Alex!” Alex laughed and look over at his coworker Sam, they always had the Sunday shift together.

“Traffic was light.” He called back with a smile, heading to the employee room and tossing his things into the small locker before grabbing the basic polo shirt that barely counted as a uniform with his battered name tag on it, playing with his hair a bit in the mirror before heading out to start his shit.

“You sure you’re feeling okay Alex, you’re never this early.” Sam laughed as he walked over to the checkout counter of the shop, it wasn't very busy but they had just gotten a shipment of new vinyls in and he and Sam were going to power though putting them in the system, getting them tagged, organizing them in displays, and organizing them in the back room.

“Ready to get organizing?” He questioned, finding the AUX cord for the building and plugging his phone in, throwing his work playlist on shuffle, a mix of different rock bands old and new, he grinned when AC/DC started playing though the store. Turning around and eyeing the stack of boxes lined up again the back wall, there was at least 15.

“As I’ll ever be, according to Dave they’re special edition so they’ll probably sell fast.” Sam sighed, grabbing the box cutter from the drawer under the register and walking over to the boxes.

“Is it all one record or multiple?” He questioned, logging into the computer system and pulling up the program they used for inputting new merchandise.

“When do they ever tell us about the new stuff we’re getting?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“True.” Alex joined in laughter, joining her in helping open the boxes because he was curious about the new merchandise, he couldn't recall any band they carried having a release so maybe this was a new band or a rerelease. He watched as Sam cut open the box and pull the flaps up, pulling out one of the vinyls, it was thicker than a normal record, by a lot.

“Holy shit!” She laughed, “It’s a Mötley Crüe box set, complete rerelease of all of their records!”

Alex grinned, he and Ashley had agreed to celebrate Ashley’s birthday when he was back on break for a few weeks before the second leg of tour and this was a perfect gift for him.

“I’m gonna grab one for myself.” He said, grabbing one and setting it on the counter so he wouldn't forget it.

“Of course you will.” Sam laughed as she continued pulling the boxsets out and stacking them.

“Let’s get to work.” Alex grinned as Sam who nodded, the two of them quickly setting off to get everything into the system and organized as quickly as possible.

An hour and a half later Alex was lightly singing Faithless under his breath as he was running a systems check on one of their 3 checkouts, playing with his necklace as he leaned against the counter looking for any errors on screen.

He jumped when someone threw record down on the counter, quickly looking up seeing that the customer was clearly upset. “Can I help you?” He questioned.

“Why the hell are you carry this garbage?” He questioned point at the recoded, Alex looked down and went stiff, it was a Set the World on Fire vinyl.

“Well, they’re pretty popular band and their merchandise brings in a lot of sales for us.” Alex said slowly, reminding himself to remain calm.

“Their fans are nothing but 12 year old little girls who end up begging their parents for money for this shit.” The man growled.

“Sir, they’re a band, they worked hard to make music and get it out there for others to hear, people identify with it and that’s all there is to it, it doesn’t matter the age range of the fanbase, if it sells we’ll have it in stock. I’m not a fan of pop music yet we carry it because it brings the store money, I also don't go around screaming at people because I just happen to see an artist I don't like.” He said, picking up the vinyl and examine it to make sure it was broken by being thrown on to the counter.

The man stared at him in shock before huffing and walking away. Alex rolled his eyes, after determining the record wasn't damaged he want to put it back in it’s display. Silently cursing people who thought just because they don't like a band means they can speak shit about them to anyone.  
______________________________

Alex sighed as he unlocked the door to his and Ashley’s apartment, tossing his keys on the kitchen island before looking through the cabinets for something to make for dinner. Deciding on some pasta he started getting the stuff out to make it, jumping when his phone started ringing he pulled it out of his pocket and grinned seeing Ashley was Facetiming him, quickly answering and proping his phone up on a few books so he could walk around and not have to carry his phone.

“Hi babe.” He smiled, just seeing Ashley was making his day better.

“Hey love.” Ashley smiled back, “How was work?” He questioned.

“It was okay, not too busy. A lot of innovatory and systems checks though.” Alex laughed as he put the pot of water on the stove and set the heat to high before turning back to face his phone. “Everything was fine except for one asshole of a customer.” He sighed.

“What happened?” Ashley questioned looking curious.

“I was running a systems check and he threw down a record on the counter, asking me why we carried it because it’s shit.” He sighed.

“What record was it?” Ashley questioned and Alex winced.

“It was Set the World on Fire.” He sighed leaning against the counter, watching Ashley’s face with that, noticing the slight flash of pain in his eyes.

“Well, can’t please everyone.” Ashley sighed with a smile.

“I know, but it just rubbed me the wrong way, you and the guys have work so hard to make it and people can’t see past the face that you did the warpaint.” Alex sighed.

“Allie, baby, it’s okay don't worry all of us are used to it.” Ashley said softly.

“I know Ashes but it’s still really upsetting because you’ve literally build the band up from nothing besides Andy’s original concept, hell you convinced him to keep the name.” Alex sighed.

“Alex, it wasn't just me.” Ashely blushed lightly, he had helped out in the beginning but he didn't do that much.

“Ashley! You fucking designed and shipped out merch from your apartment, Black Veil’s first tour was in your truck, you used your contacts to get out of a shit contract with Standby Records. If it wasn't for you Black Veil Brides wouldn’t even exist.” Alex stared in shock. “Do you really believe you haven't done much for the band?”

Ashley stared in shock, cheeks getting hotter when he saw all the admiration Alex had for him. “I mean, I’m just the bassist love, I don't stand out that much.”

“Ash…” Alex trailed off staring in horror, “You’ve done so much for the band, your business and marketing degrees carried you to where you are today and that’s all you. You have your own fucking fashion line that’s doing great! How can you not see that you’re so much more than the bassist, you’re the co-owner of the band, you’re an inspiration to a lot of people including myself.” Alex didn't notice he was crying until he felt a tear drip down his cheek.

“Alex love, you don't need to cry over this!” Ashley instantly went into concerned boyfriend mode when he saw the tears running down Alex’s face.

“I’m fine Ash I promise, I just cry when I get worked up about things I really care about.” Alex smiled lightly, wiping the tears from his face.

“You sure love?” Ashley questioned still worried Alex wasn't okay.

“I’m positive Ash, even before I met you I’ve aways admired the way you were able to get the band from a concept in Andy’s head to a tangible thing that now has thousands of fans.” Alex smiled lightly.

“Thank you Alex, I’ve never really though about it that way before.” Ashley blushed lightly.

“It’s why a lot of fans look up to you Ashley, you worked though tooth and nail to achieve your dream and others aspire to be just like that no matter what their dream is.” Alex smiled lightly, knowing a lot of Ashley’s fans were super creepy so he wanted to tell Ashley about the better ones.

Ashley couldn't respond, he just grinned at the knowledge feeling his heart pick up speed, being with Alex was like a dream to him, everything just fit and clicked so well, it was like they were made for each other. He hadn’t had many serious relationships in his life, but he had never felt like this in any of them, never felt this much support from his partner to continue on with his dream and keep doing what makes him happy, and that’s what prompted him to say the three word phrase he had only ever said to blood relatives before now.

“I love you.”

Alex stared at him in shock for a second before he grinned, red blooming over his cheeks, those three words made him feel like he was on the best kind of high.

“I love you too Ash.”


	5. Change For the Better

Ashley rolled over in his bunk and let out a groan as his spine cracked because of the small size of the bunks they had on the bus. He pushed himself out of his bunk and grabbed his toiletries bag, heading to the bathroom to fix his hair and apply some light eyeliner.

After finishing in the small bathroom and letting Jinxx have at it because no matter how much that man showered he still smelt disgusting. He made his way to the kitchen starting to make a coffee to wake himself up more. Smiling lightly when he remember his conversation with Alex last night. He had never felt this way for anyone ever in his entire life.

He stirred his coffee adding some milk and sugar sipping it while he let his mind wander, still lingering on the conversation he and Alex had the night before, his fans missed him being open with them. While he was admittedly more closed off with them now because of previous incidents with insane stalker like fans Alex was showing him the better side of the army, the ones that just wanted him happy and healthy. Maybe it was time to open up a little to them, start to connect with them again. He smirked, the perfect idea popping into his mind. They still had 3 hours to sound check and there was a pretty decent lineup outside already.

He walked back to the bunk area grabbing more show styled clothes to wear instead of his sweatpants and hoodie. After quickly changing into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that has lace covering part of the holes and an old Black Veil shirt he cut up himself plus his signature cowboy boots and a leather jacket he grabbed 6 sharpies out of his bag, 2 black, 2 silver, and 2 gold so he would be able to sign on every colour.

He grabbed his cowboy hat and a pair of sunglasses before heading to the bathroom, retouching his makeup and adding a bit more, along with the two lines of warpaint that he usually had under his right eye. Giving himself one last once-over in the mirror and grinning he put on his cowboy hat and sunglasses before heading out of the bathroom walking back to the main part of the bus and taking one last swig of his coffee.

“Why are you all dressed up, we have like, 6 hours till the show.” CC laughed seeing Ashley.

“I’m gonna head out and talk with the fans for a bit, sign some things too.” Ashley shrugged with a smile.

“You, interacting with fans, did you fall off the wagon or something?” Jake questioned staring at Ashley in disbelief.

“I can want to interact with fans without being high Jake.” Ashley rolled his eyes glaring at the guitarist, he wasn't proud of his past and he particularly didn't like it when his band members brought it up, he had confided in them in secret and had expected them to not chastise him for it.

“Dude what the fuck?” Andy smacked Jake upside the head, “He can interact with fans if he wants to. Jesus Christ.” Andy rolled his eyes, glaring at the guitarist. He was the first person Ashley had confided in about his past struggles with drugs, mainly because at the time Ashley didn't want the young singer to follow in his footsteps and thankfully Ashley managed to keep Andy away from the hard stuff and only to cigarettes and alcohol. Ashley had been so venerable because he was still getting out of it, still suffering withdrawals, but he had made a promise to himself because he had predicted Black Veil would make it and he had to be a positive influence on both his bandmates and their fans. He could live the rock and roll lifestyle but he didn't need to sacrifice his own health for it.

“Well I’m gonna go.” Ashley grinned walking off the bus with sharpies in hard, the screams of fans soon filled the air as Ashley started his way down the line, having casual conversations with fans after an initial freakout, signing shirts and arms, and taking a ton of pictures with fans. He had to admit it to himself, he missed this and was happy to be doing it again.  
____________________________

As soon as Ashley walked off Andy turned to glare at Jake. “What in the ever loving name of fuck was that? Just because Ashley is starting to trust fans again you accuse him of being on drugs. He’s been clean for almost 10 years!” He was beyond pissed at Jake.

“It’s weird for him, he’s usually so quiet and so distant with fans I didn't know what else to say, what else could explain his sudden mood swing towards fans?” Jake defended himself.

“So then you’re on drugs too?” Andy questioned pointedly

“Why the hell are you asking me that?” Jake scoffed.

“Ashley’s not the only one that’s changed his attitude towards fans, I recall you and Inna bullying quite a few and blocking some for no reason.” Andy pointed out, “You’ve been a dick to fans Jake, so I suggest you get off your high horse and focus on Black Veil, we’re out here doing what we love and to perform for the fans. I’m not talking about Andy Black constantly or wearing Andy Black stuff on stage. Stop trying to promote your fucking side project on a goddamn Black Veil tour. If you want promotion advice go to Ashley because he actually knows how to market shit unlike you.” Andy glared at Jake, his displeasure with Jake attempting to promote his side project during tour finally showing. “Although he may not talk to you anymore because you just accused him of being back on drugs.” Andy huffed in annoyance before getting up and heading back to the bunk area, beyond frustrated with Jake.

“Maybe Ashley is acting differently because he’s actually happy in life and not bitter because his side project is failing.” CC suggesting glaring at Jake from over his phone.

“You don't need to take your frustrations out on Ashley just because you’re angry, he’s gone though enough this year.” Jinxx joined in also giving Jake a pointed look.

“Eyes on the prize Jake, Black Veil is what we’re doing for good, either get on board or give us good guitarist reconditions.” CC gave Jake one last glare before getting up and heading to the kitchen, Jinxx quickly following him leaving a stunned Jake behind.  
____________________________

“He’s suck a fucking dick, oh my god.” CC groaned leaning against the counter.

“Something’s changed in his and I don’t like it.” Jinxx sighed, looking out the tinted black windows seeing Ashley with the fans, a big smile on his face.

“Ashley’s look happier than ever out there.” Jinxx smiled seeing the bassist happily talking with fans.

“We need to meet the girl that’s making him this happy, and thank her.” CC smiled, his best friend was acting like his old self and he couldn't be happier.

“We really do, I’ve never seen this side of Ashley before, but I’m really liking it, he’s more open with us. He’s letting his barriers down.” Jinxx smiled, mentally thanking the girl that had managed to connect with the bassist on a deeper level than any of them could ever dream of, if Ashley continued on being this happy Jinxx was predicting Ashley having a wedding ring on in the near future.

“Should we join him out there?” CC questioned.

“Yeah, it’d be nice to be with the fans again.” Jinxx smiled.

“We should go a little more extra with out clothes like he did then.” CC laughed.

“Chuppy, we can never be as extra as fashion man himself.” Jinxx laughed.

“Trust me, I know. But let’s go I miss the fans.” CC grinned excitedly before bounding down the bus to where they kept their stage clothes, Jinxx on his heels already grinning at the thought of being with the fans again. Ashley’s happiness was reminding him of how the band was back in the early days and he couldn't be happier about that because those were some of the best tours because of the closeness they had with fans, and he couldn't be more happier that it was happening again.


	6. Not Alone

Ashley let out a sigh as he chugged his water bottle. They had just finished soundcheck and he was already sweating. The venue’s air conditioning system was down but they were set on having it fixed by show time, because if not the high heat would be a danger to the bands performing and the fans in the crowd. 

“I feel like we’re on Warped.” CC sighed, collapsing on the couch in their dressing room, sweat shining in his body since he opted to drum shirtless in the heat.

“You said it Chuppy.” Jinxx laughed, grabbing a Pepsi from the mini fridge in the room, just wanting something cool to drink. 

“I hope they get this fixed by tonight. I don’t want to cancel the show.” Andy sighed sitting in the floor and checking his phone.

“They said they already had someone working on it.” Jake said with a shrug, playing with one of CC’s drumsticks.

Ashley had zoned out from the conversation. Alex had just woken up and texted him, his entire focus was on his boyfriend now as he text back and told him about what was happening.

“Alright I’ve had enough of this, who’s the girl Purdy?” Jake asked staring at Ashley in frustration.

“What?” Ashley questioned in confusion looking up from his phone in Jake’s direction.

“You have a girlfriend Ashley, it’s painfully obvious.” Jinxx cleared up Jake’s statement.

“You’re constantly on your phone, you’re using emojis in their contact, you haven’t hooked up once on tour, you haven’t gone to a single strip club. You’re acting differently Ashley, we can call tell. Who are you dating? What’s her name?” CC questioned, also fed up with his friend not telling him shit. 

“I-” Ashley started and then trailed off, he technically didn’t have a girlfriend so he could deny it, but there was also no denying that since Alex came into his life he had changed. 

“Ash, you’re our brother, we can tell you’re happier. We want to know about the person who’s causing this change.” Andy started, “So who’s your girlfriend...” He trailed off seeing something in Ashley’s expression that he couldn’t exactly make out. “Boyfriend?” He prodded hesitantly.

Only Andy noticed Ashley tense up slightly when he brought up the fact that Ashley may be in a same-sex relationship while Jake distracted Jinxx and CC with a laugh.

“Seriously Andy? Ashley dating a guy? What the fuck are you smoking?” He continued to laughed thinking it was the funniest thing even that Ashley could possible have a boyfriend

“Yeah, too unAshley.” CC joined with a laugh.

“It would be off, considering Ashley’s history of exclusivity being with woman.” Jinxx nodded.

“Exactly, Ashley? A faggot, no way.” Jake continued to cackle in laughed. Andy stared at Jake in disbelief at what he just said, all 4 band members jumping as Ashley threw his water bottle into a wall.

“I’ll be on the bus.” He mumbled storming past Andy slamming the door shut behind him, only Andy noticed tears threatening to fall in Ashley’s eyes as he stormed out. Trying to keep his emotions in check.

Andy stared at Jake in shock, anger coursing though his veins. He just made Ashley fucking cry, no wonder Ashley was keeping a tight lid on his love life. “Are you actually fucked in the head Pitts?” He questioned. 

“What? It’s true.” Jake tried to defend himself.

“What the fuck gave you the right to use faggot in any context?” Jinxx questioned unlike Andy managing to contain his anger.

“People used to call us it all the time why can’t we use it in defence?” Jake questioned “A word only has power if you let it.”

“Faggot is embedded with the history of discrimination and murder of gay men. You really want to use that word?” Jinxx retorted.  “Much less call one of your brothers it?.”

“I’m gonna go check on Ash.” Andy said going for the door, throwing Jake one last glare, that was twice in one day he had been a dick to Ashley and he was seconds away from losing it on the guitarist. When he got to the bus he could hear muffled sniffles from the bunk area and that just caused a second wave of anger to hit him, Jake made Ashley fucking cry, and Ashley never cried. He made his way to the back being as quiet as possible.

“Ash?” He questioned softly, knocking on the panel above his bunk. “I know you’re upset by what Jake said, and I promise I don’t think the same way. I was close to tearing him apart after you left.” He sighed.

He watched as Ashley slowly pulled the curtain to his bunk back and Andy crawled on, sitting across from him, frowning when he saw streaks of Ashley’s eyeliner running down his face. “I’m so sorry Ash.” He sighed, “I know you’re not much of a hugger but come here.” He said opening his arms and pulling Ashley in for a friendly comforting hug. He smiled when he felt Ashley relax into the hug, his breathing evening out.

“Thanks Andy.” Ashley smiled softly pulling away the hug and wiping his last few remaining tears.

“What’s his name?” Andy questioned softly.

“What?” Ashley question looking at Andy in confusion.

“Your boyfriend, what’s his name.” Andy smiled gently.

“Alex.” Ashley blushed lightly, happy he was finally able to talk about his boyfriend with one of his brothers.

“You really like him don’t you?” Andy asked with a smiled, he’d never seen Ashley so smitten that he blushed whenever he talked about his significant other.

“I’m love him Andy.” Ashley smiled gently.

“I’m really happy for you Ash, I’ve never seen you this happy ever. Tell me about him, how’d you two meet?” Andy smiled gently, really wanting to meet this Alex not considering Ashley was head over heels in love with him.

“When I moved back to Tennessee last year. He lives in LA but was back there for a family reunion, his family is super religious and he came out pretty young so he always gets comments from his family about him choosing to be gay. He went in a walk to get away from it and we ran into each other in a small park, I was trying to get some fresh air from dealing with funeral preparations and other stuff.” Ashley started, “We ended up talking for hours, and I don’t know something just clicked. We managed to distract each other from the shit we were trying to get away from, I’ve always had the underlying feeling that I was attracted to men as well as women but I buried it to try to keep my playboy image up.” Ashley sighed, “I don’t know what prompted me to do it but I asked for him number and we went on a coffee date the next day, the rest is history.” He smiled softly, his entire face red from blushing.

“I’m really happy for you Ash.” Andy smiled gently, happy his best friend was in love.

“Thanks Andy.” Ashley smiled softly, running his hands though his hair. Andy smiled softly shifting in his position.

“C-can I tell you something?” Andy asked stuttering softly looking down at his hands.

“Of course Andy, what’s up?” Ashley questioned, wondering why he suddenly looked so nervous.

“This stays between us right?” Andy questioned slowly.

“Yeah, what I told you and what you’re about to tell me.” Ashley nodded in confirmation, wondering what had Andy so scared and nervous.

“I-” Andy took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

“I’m transgender.” He mumbled, staring down at his hands and not making eye contact with Ashley.

“Female to male?” Ashley questioned softly.

“Yeah.” Andy nodded still not making eye contact with his bandmate, “And I’m bisexual.” He continued

“Honestly Andy, I would’ve never known if you didn't tell me.” Ashley smiled gently, “Can I ask you one question though?” He questioned softly.

“I guess.” Andy mumbled, with a shrug, still not looking at Ashley, his body shaking since he just reveal his deepest secret that only his closest family and Juliet knew.

“How did you get your voice so deep?” Ashley asked with a smile causing Andy to laugh.

“My voice was always naturally deep, but after I started T it got deeper.” Andy shrugged.

“Well, you look good dude, don't worry I don't see you any differently.” Ashley smiled, “Thank you for telling me, I feel honoured that you trusted me enough to tell me.” He hugged Andy who happily returned the hug. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only queer one in the band.” Andy laughed, “Although, I could alway tell you weren't entirely straight, I have a pretty good gaydar.”

“To be honest I did have a small crush on you when we started back in 2010, but I kept quiet because of the fans who ‘Andley’ thing.” Ashley laughed.

“I had a thing for you too, but I wasn't confidant in myself yet.” Andy laughed, “and then the whole ‘Andley’ thing blew up and you were clearly uncomfortable with it.”

“I made myself look more uncomfortable than I was because I didn't want people to suspect that I wasn't straight.” Ashley sighed, “I already and still do have the reputation of a ladies man and I don’t want people to see or treat me differently now that I have a boyfriend.” Ashley sighed.

“Same here with coming out as trans and bi, they’ll be so many invasive questions regarding how I was before I transitioned.” Andy sighed.

“If you even do come out, we can do interviews together and I can change the subject if that ever comes up.” Ashley suggested.

“Sounds like a plan, thanks Ash.” Andy smiled softly.

“Not a problem Andy.” Ashley smiled back.

“One more thing, can I see a picture of Alex?” Andy questioned.

“Sure.” Ashley smiled, pulling out his phone and unlocking it going to his photos and handing it over to Andy, Andy smiled seeing a selfie of Ashley and a slightly shorter man who had short spiked brown hair, bright green eyes, and a pale complexion.

“He’s a stunner.” Andy smiled softly, loving how happy Ashley looked in the picture, he was softly kissing Alex’s cheek in the picture and Alex had the biggest smiled Andy had ever seen on anyone’s face. The two were clearly happy and in love, a pair made for each other.

“He really is, don't think about stealing him Biersack.” Ashley laughed.

“I would never Ash, he clearly only has eyes for you.” Andy smiled. “You two look really happy together and I’ve never seen you this happy Ash, he’s changed you, but in a good way. You have less self destructive tenancies and are starting to trust the fans more.

“Alex is a fan himself, he actually has a BVB tattoo with my signature on it.” Ashley laughed, “He got it before we met but it’s still kinda funny. Anyway, he’s been kinda my fan translator for me and telling me what fans want and what fans want to say, and a lot of them are really upset at others for acting immature and disregarding my privacy like they did so I am starting to trust them more. I forgot how amazing it is to interact with fans outside of venues and just talk with them.” Ashely smiled softly, “he really has changed me, hell he’s changed my entire life.” Ashley smiled.

“I’m really happy Ash, I know the fans have missed you.” Andy smiled getting up and standing beside Ashley’s bunk, “Speaking of the fans, we have a meet and greet to get ready for, so come on lover boy.” He chuckled lightly.

Ashley smiled and rolled his eyes, climbing out of his bunk and following Andy back into the venue. Not even paying Jake a glance as he fixed his makeup and hair, he was here for Andy, CC, Jinxx, and the fans. To work hard and put on a kickass show for them, no matter how he felt he’d always put the ones he loved before himself.


	7. Lucky Break

Alex groaned as he rolled over and cuddled into his pillow, curling up in the sheets as he tried to get more sleep. He had the day off and Ashley was probably performing now or getting ready to perform. He picked up his phone seeing a text from Ashley. 

_About to head on, I’m guessing you’re still asleep. Love you!_

Alex smiled, seeing that it was sent just 2 minutes ago he quickly texted back.

_You guys will kick ass out there like aways, have fun and make sure Andy doesn’t do anything stupid. Love you too!_

Alex rolled back over, closing his eyes trying to get more sleep since he worked late last night and he just wanted sleep. He let out a groan of frustration when he alarm started going off and drew him out of the half asleep state that would’ve allowed him to easily fall asleep again. He rolled over and shut it off, sitting up with a groan rubbing his face running his fingers through his hair as he pushed the covers off of himself and headed for the shower.

Alex sighed in relief as the warm water ran down his body, quickly washing away any fatigue that was still gripping onto him. Scrubbing his body clean and rinsing the shampoo out of his hair as he washed off the long work night of organizing and relaxing as the water warmed him.

Shutting off the water when it went cold he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, shaking his short hair out to get it as dry as possible before exiting the shower and heading back to his and Ashley’s room, putting on some underwear and sweatpants and one of Ashley’s sweatshirts that still held the scent of his boyfriend, burring his face in the fabric and taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of his boyfriend, in an attempt to feel closer to him.

He took a deep breath to focus himself, Ashley would be back in 2 months for break and they’d get to spend the entire time together. Walking over to their closet he grabbed a basket of dirty clothes, it was Ashley’s laundry that he had delayed washing because of the amount of t-shirts and sweatshirts that still held Ashley’s scent. He bit his lip, quickly making up his mind and deciding to sort out the shirts and sweatshirts that still held his scent to wash at a later date. Grabbing the now less full basket of Ashley’s clothes he brought them to the laundry room and threw them into the washer, setting it to heavy because of how many pairs of jeans were in there.

He sighed, heading over to the kitchen and started unloading the dishwasher. Using it as practice to memorize how Ashley’s kitchen was organized so he wouldn't constantly be asking Ashley where shit went when he got back from tour. He was just finishing up the dishes when he heard his phone start ringing. He ran to get it and answer it, already knowing it wasn't Ashley because it wasn't the ringtone he had set for his boyfriend and it was an unknown number.

“Hello?” He questioned holding the phone to his ear as he walked back to the kitchen.

 “Is this Alex?” The caller asked.

Alex froze, he recognized that voice instantly, what BVB fan wouldn't recognizing Andy Biersack’s voice? Despite him knowing Ashley for months and being his boyfriend Alex fought his inner fanboy.

 “Yes.” He answered as calmly as he could.

“Good, I guessed the right number.” Andy laughed though the phone. “I know you’re probably confused that I know you exist and also know your phone number but here’s the short story. The guys and I noticed Ashley acting differently on tour and assumed he had a girlfriend, CC heard him saying ‘I love you’ to someone and we kinda just made assumptions from there. Jake snapped after soundcheck and almost yelled at Ash to tell us. I brought up the possibility that he may have a boyfriend and Jake went into full on dick mode and used the f-slur. He ran off and I went to comfort him, he told me about you and your relationship.” Andy told Alex what had happened.

“Shit is he okay?” Alex asked concerned, knowing Ashley still wasn’t 100% confidant with his sexuality.

“Yeah he’s good now, just gone out with CC and some old friends. I managed to find your number on his phone because I was wondering if you wanted to come out on tour and surprise him. I can get you a VIP ticket so you could come during the meet and greet and not make it look suspicious.” Andy suggested.

“Andy I would love to, seriously I would. But works is nuts right now, I can’t get a shift off.” Alex sighed.

“What if I called your work and told them to let you off?” Andy questioned.

“Andy no!”

“Andy yes!”

“Andy that’s fucking idiotic they wouldn't let me off work just because you called and told them too, why the fuck would you do that?” Alex questioned.

“Because Ashley’s not here and he’s 99.9% of my impulse control.” Andy explained while looking up the number to the comic shop Alex worked at on his laptop.

“It all makes sense now.” Alex said in awe like his world had finally been explained. “He’s constantly complaining that you’re gonna end up killing yourself or injuring yourself again.”

“I am not that bad.” Andy protested.

“Ribs, nose, knee, tailbone, teeth, slashed hand. I can go on Andrew.” Alex smirked.

“I forgot you were a fan.” Andy grumbled in frustration.

“Relax Andy, it’s fine. I just can’t make it out, I’ll see Ashley when you guys are on break.” Alex sighed, he had really wanted to visit Ashley on tour, and also see Black Veil Brides perform considering he’d never been able to see them live.

“You want to see the show too huh?” Andy questioned, knowing Alex was a fan.

“I’ve always wanted to see you guys live, but I’ve never had the chance or money for it, and now that Ash and I are together I was hoping for just one day off to fly out and see you guys.” Alex sighed leaning again the kitchen island and opening his laptop, checking his emails, eyes scanning the screen. “Holy shit!” He grinned seeing an email from work.

“What is it?” Andy questioned.

“Somebody new just got hired, they’re giving me a weekend off, after they train him.” Alex ginned.

“Fucking awesome, just text me the date and I’ll set it up, we can surprise Ash, he’ll be thrilled to see you.” Andy smiled, knowing this would be perfect for Ashley and Alex considering he was a long time fan and had never been to a Black Veil show.

“Will do, thanks Andy. I’d love to surprise him.” Alex smiled, loving how Ashley’s bandmate/best friend was so supportive of their relationship and just wanted to see Ashley happy.

“Prefect, I gotta go but send me what weekend you can make it down and I’ll get the tickets for you. Plus Ashley will probably snatch you free merch, if he hasn't already.” Andy laughed.

“He probably already has.” Alex laughed, “Again, thank you so much. Can’t wait to see you and the guys, but most importantly Ashley.” Alex was almost shaking in excitement, he was going to his first BVB show and he was getting to see Ashley earlier than he expected.

“Not a problem Alex, you’re family now that you’re with Ash, gotta go. See you!” Andy laughed.

“Later Andy.” Alex smiled and hung up the phone. Looking back at his computer to read the email about the new hire at the store, thanking both them for applying and the stores management for hiring him, he checked over the employee profile seeing that his name was James, some spots blacked out to keep his privacy. Alex already knew he was going to be getting James a gift for giving him the weekend off, and hopefully they’d become good friends.


	8. Meet and Greet

Ashley sat in front of the vanity mirror in the dressing room, retouching his eyeliner. They had their meet and greet soon and he wanted to add a little something extra for the fans tonight, he couldn't determine if it was because he missed Alex or if it was because he just missed the heavy amount of makeup they used to wear. All he knew is that he was defiantly going a little beyond his normal tour look tonight.

 

“You’re going a little extra.” Andy laughed walking up from behind Ashley, seeing his face in the mirror, his eyeliner a little thicker than usual. “Any reason why?”

 

“Felt like it.” Ashley shrugged, “Alex has been telling me that the fans miss the war paint so I thought why the fuck not, I’m gonna do a different design that what I used to have though.” Ashley shrugged before grabbing his cream eyeliner and a few paintbrushes.

 

“Well, have fun with that.” Andy laughed, “The meet and greet in in an hour and if you’re designing a new look on the spot it’s gonna take you longer than that.” He knew Ashley and how he was when it came to his look, it always had to be perfect.

 

“I’ll be find Andy I’ve been planning this out for months.” Ashley rolled his eyes with a smile before going back to his face, lightly painting an outline for the design around his eyes. He hoped it would stay on throughout the show so he could FaceTime Alex later and show him, he knew Alex had a thing for him in the warpaint, he tried to hide it but Ashley had seen the folder of pictures of himself in warpaint on Alex’s laptop, there were over 1500 pictures in that single folder and that was only spanning 2-3 years of the bands career. No doubt he had more from the other times that he wasn't wearing makeup.

 

He sighed, pushing his fringe to the side so he could get at his left eye. He was missing Alex more than ever, it was weird. The feeling of longing for his boyfriend had just hit him this morning and hadn’t gone away. It was odd to have this hit him when they were this far into tour, he expected this in the first month or two but not the fourth.

 

He sighed again as he continued on with the makeup, already knowing he’d be pulling out all stocks with his wardrobe tonight, more leather and more stylized like the Set the World on Fire era, just a little less studs and paint. He knew deep down he was doing this because of Alex, because Alex always talked about Set the World on Fire being his favourite album and era. Maybe he was doing this in an effort to be closer to Alex because he missed him, but he didn't know.

 

All he knew is that he wished Alex was with him.

* * *

Alex couldn't help the excited grin as he stepped out of the taxi and walked into the hotel, it was four hours before the show and he and Andy had planned on meeting at the hotel where the guys and crew were staying to Andy could sneak Alex’s bags into his room and let Alex get ready in there before sneaking the bags into Ashley’s room after Ashley left to head back to the venue.

 

He kept his hood up and head down as he walked down the halls of the hotel, checking his phone again making sure to get the right room number. Stopping once he finally found it, texting Andy that he was there and knocking lightly.

 

Andy was quick to open the door, standing aside to let Alex in so he wouldn't be seen by passers by. As soon as Alex was in the room he pulled his hood off and smiled at Andy, still thrilled he was getting to see Ashley tonight and see him perform as a bonus. It was going to be the best night ever.

 

“Glad you could make it Alex.” Andy smiled pulling Alex in for a quick bro hug after Alex put his bags down.

 

“Glad I could too, I can’t thank you enough for this Andy, really. I can’t wait to see Ash tonight, and then seeing you guys play is just the cherry on top of this already amazing sundae” Alex smiled.

 

“I’m glad I could help piece this together, Ashley’s been kinda down all week, I think he’s starting to really miss you.” Andy smiled sadly, knowing Ashley’s been having a hades time sleeping this week.

 

“Glad I could make it down then, James came in at the perfect time.” Alex laughed.

 

“James?” Andy questioned.

 

“The new person they hired, he’s great. Really intimidating at first but a huge teddy bear.” Alex smiled, he had quickly become close friends with James throughout their first few weeks of working together.

 

“I’m glad he did too, I can’t take mopey Ashley anymore. He’s no fun to play pranks on.” Andy smirked.

 

“Glad I could aid in your prank pulling, just don't hurt yourself because knowing you you’d hurt yourself setting up your own prank Biersack.” Alex smirked.

 

“You’re probably right on that.” Andy laughed, “You’re free to get ready for the concert here. I have to head out in an hour so that gives me just enough time for an extra add on to Ashley’s surprise.” Andy smirked looking at Alex.

 

“What?” Alex questioned, wondering what the hell was going though the lead singers mind.

 

“I’m putting Ashley’s old warpaint on you. You’ll look hot as hell in it and Ash won’t be able to resist you.” Andy smirked.

 

“Andrew, honey, he can barely resist me right now as I stand here makeup free.” Alex smirked at his boyfriend’s best friend.

 

“Well, you’re a cocky one aren’t ya?” Andy questioned with a smirk.

 

“You’re one to talk Mr. The Andy Show.” Alex retorted with more of a smirk.

 

“How the fuck does Ashley put up with you in bed, you must be the worst sub ever.” Andy laughed, beckoning Alex over to the hotel bathroom so he could get started on Alex’s makeup.

 

“He loves it, I get punished whenever I talk back.” Alex smirked, biting his lip lightly at just the thought of Ashley’s punishments, he was so glad that he managed to get a weekend where they had a hotel stay over. He had packed a bag of a selection of his and Ashley’s toy collection. A mix of their favourites.

 

“TMI, I do not need to know what exactly goes down with you two when you’re in bed together.” Andy laughed, tilting Alex’s face up to get started on his eyes.

 

“I won’t say anymore, but I can’t promise you won’t hear it tonight.” Alex smirked, trying to hold still as the paintbrush tickled his eyelid.

 

“I’ll kill the both of you if you wake me up in the middle of the night because you can’t keep it down.” Andy glared at Alex, but Alex couldn't tell cause he had his eyes closed.

 

“No promises Andy, we haven't seen each other in 4 months.” Alex protested, feeling Andy tracing the his eyelid with a q-tip, trying to smooth out the cream eyeshadow in his eye and round it more.

 

“I guess I can give you that.” Andy laughed.

 

The two made small talk as Andy continued with Alex’s makeup. He was surprised how easy it was, then again Ashley always used most of his prep time getting dressed in his insane amount of layers back in 2011 so his makeup wasn't too hard, especially when he was doing it on someone else.

 

It took an hour for Andy to fully prefect the warpaint on Alex’s face. “And I think we’re done.” He grinned sitting back and staring at Alex’s face, his green eyes popped with the black surrounding them. “Just need to set it and you’ll be good.” He smiled, grabbing the setting spray, coating Alex’s face in it.

 

“I’m guessing you guys went though a lot of that stuff in 2011.” Alex laughed.

 

“It was our bread and butter on press days, especially during Warped.” Andy laughed, getting up so Alex could check himself out in the mirror.

 

“Holy shit.” Alex breathed, seeing Ashley’s classic lines highlighting his cheekbones and jawline, his bright green eyes shining against their black outline.

 

“Ashley may not be able to hold himself back at the meet and greet.” Andy laughed, closing the makeup container.

 

“He’s never able to hold himself back Andy.” Alex smirked, getting up and playing with his hair.

 

“I swear if you two wake me up tonight I will kill both of you. I do not care.” Andy glared at Alex.

 

“Okay okay, we’ll keep it down.” Alex held his hands up in surrender.

 

“Good, now I gotta head out, we’ve got show prep now. I’ll see you there.” Andy smiled.

 

“See you, and don't spoil this for Ashley.” Alex said sternly.

 

“I won’t, I can’t wait to see his face when he sees you.” Andy smiled, grabbing his room key and leather jacket before heading out, leaving Alex to get changed into his stuff for the concert. Leaving his bags by the door for one of the crew to grab and bring to Ashley’s room since Andy had previously told the crew that he had some stuff for Ashley in his room so he asked them to grab it.

* * *

Ashley walked out for the guys ready for the meet and greet. He smiled seeing the line of fans, he was slowly starting to enjoy interacting with the fans more after talking with Alex and hearing how much the fans missed him too.

 

The fans soon blurred together, he smiled giving high fives to some and shaking the hands of others. He wished they were allowed to give hugs but the company running their VIP meet and greets hadn’t allowed it.

 

He had had a weird feeling the entire meet and greet, like he was missing something that he should be noticing. He saw that they were nearing the end of the line, the fans in a mix of hysterics and frozen shock as he and the guys greeted them, saying hi and taking pictures.

 

He looked up at the next person in line and couldn't help the smile when he saw they were wearing a piece from his clothing line, he couldn't help but favour fans that wore his designs. His eyes traveled higher to the fans face, seeing his old warpaint design on their face. His breath caught in this throat when he and the fan made eye contact. His mind racing as he heart picked up speed and he tried to control his body so he wouldn't go running towards them, his smile even bigger now.

 

The fan was Alex, his beautiful green eyed boyfriend was standing right in front of him and he couldn't be any happier.


	9. Best Concert Ever

Ashley stared in shock, he still couldn’t believe it. Alex was here, at the meet and greet right in front of him. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from his stunning boyfriend to look at Andy who had a smug smirk on his face. Ashley glared lightly at him, of course Andy somehow figured out a way to get Alex down for a show, on a hotel stay over night with an off day after no less.

Ashley was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt CC nudge him, he shook his head and turned to face Alex, smiling lightly and held out his hand to shake Alex’s knowing he couldn't act like they were a couple in front of Jake, Jinxx, and CC, not to mention the fans that were already crowding the concert hall. “Nice makeup, and shirt.” He smirked lightly, internally cheering when he saw the blush on Alex’s face as he pulled away and shook hands with the rest of the guys, saying hi to them, still nervous around Ashley’s band mates because he had been a fan for so long. 

Alex made his way back over to Ashley, standing in between him and Andy. Ashley had to control himself, being this close to Alex and not able to smother him with kisses after not seeing him for months was eating him up inside, he settled for wrapping his arm around Alex’s waist, giving him a light squeeze. A small signal for wishing he could do more in the moment. He felt Alex’s arm snake around his waist as well and couldn't help the natural smile that he fell into as they faced Yanni as he took the picture with Alex’s phone.

“Enjoy the show.” Ashley smiled at Alex who just grinned back before walking over to the merch booth so the guys could put their full attention on the next fan in line waiting for their picture with the band. Ashley already felt amazing, this was their best show yet and they hadn’t even played yet. All he cared about is that Alex was there and was getting to see him perform for the first time. He hoped Alex would be able to get a barrier spot on the left side of stage, because if he did he was in for a show. Ashley was going to pull out all stocks tonight and be as sexual as he could on stage, all for Alex.

* * *

“Dude what was with you and that fan that was wearing your stuff and had your warpaint on?” Jake questioned as the guys made their way back to the dressing room after the meet and greet.

“Nothing Jake, he was just another fan.” Ashley rolled his eyes, “You know I always favour one’s in my stuff.”

“You put your arm around his waist, you don't do that with fans.” CC remarked, walking up beside Ashley.

“It felt like the natural thing to do in the moment.” Ashley groaned, having enough of his bandmates pestering him about how he acted around Alex, he had tried to keep it calm but clearly he hadn’t.

He ignored CC and Jake’s further questions on the way back to the dressing room, grabbing his phone and smiled seeing a text from Alex

_Can’t wait to see you on stage for the first time baby, I have a barrier spot right in front of your mic stand. Get ready for some close ups._

Ashley smiled, he would defiantly be upping his game tonight for Alex.

_Can’t wait to play for you love, defiantly gonna make this one for you to remember. Also, You look hot as fuck in my warpaint and I don’t know how I feel about that, does that make me a narcissist?_

He send the text back to Alex, not expecting a reply anytime soon because Crown the Empire was due to start any minute.

“Like your surprise?” Ashley jumped at Andy’s voice, locking his phone and placing it facedown on the table before turning to face the singer.

“I love it Andy, I couldn't ask for anything better.” Ashley smiled, “How did you two plan this, he told me he couldn't make it out to any dates because of work.” Ashley frowned.

“I had called him asking if he could manage to sneak down for a date to surprise you and he said the same thing, until he got an email that there was a new hire at the shop so he managed to book a weekend off to come down.” Andy smiled happily, ecstatic seeing Ashley’s mood change so quickly after just being with Alex for barely a minute.

“I’m so happy you did, thank you so much Andy.” Ashley grinned happily, this was seriously the best day ever on tour.

* * *

Alex was having the time of his life, he heavily enjoyed Crown the Empire despite having not listened to them much before, and Asking was amazing as always, he did get shoved a bit during the mosh pit and kicked in the head once or twice by a crowd surfer but he expected that at a rock concert.

He couldn't help but scream in excitement along with the rest of the crowd when the lights dimmed for BVB’s set. Cheering as he saw CC appear behind his drum set and Jake and Jinxx run out with their guitars. Starting the intro to Faithless, he was already jumping in excitement, energy coursing though his veins as CC’s kick drums literally shook him to the bone. His smile got wider when Ashley and Andy ran out, he and Ashley instantly making eye contact and grinning at each other, he felt his heart stutter when Ashley winked at him before launching into the song with the rest of his bandmates.

Alex was captivated for the entire performance, enormous amounts of pride and affection swelling in his chest seeing how happy Ashley was on stage, seeing him smiling and performing, working the stage like only Ashley Purdy could, he already had taken a ton of pictures of his boyfriend, who was practically stripping a layer of clothing after every song and Alex was living for it.

They were around halfway though the set and the band had just left the stage for Overture to play over the speakers, Alex knew Shadows Die was next and he adored the song, he couldn't wait to see it live and see Jinxx on the violin live. He was too focused on Andy waving his arm along with the rest of the crowd that when he turned to look back at Ashley he nearly stopped breathing and passed out, Ashley was shirtless, sweat glistening off his chest and dripping down his neck, Alex swallowed hard, biting his lip lightly as he started at Ashley.

Ashley smirked, catching Alex’s stare as him and set his bass on his thigh licking up the neck of the guitar as slowly and seductively as possibly before turning to stare at Alex, winking at him and biting his lip lightly, Alex managing to catch a perfect picture of both him licking his bass and the lip bite before they launched into the song after the opening.

“Thank you for an amazing show guys!” Andy yelled into the mic after they finished In The End. Alex was breathing hard, sweat coating his body as he tried to catch his breath, he still had adrenaline pumping as he watched the band take their final bow before walking off, CC carefully tossing drumsticks into the crowd and Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley launching their unused guitar picks as far as they could throw them.

Alex smiled when Ashley caught his eye and crouched on the riser, holding out one of his picks and personally handing it to Alex with a smirk and a wink. As soon as Alex had the pick safely in his grip he pulled it back to his chest knowing fans may try to fight him for it, and they did, quickly crowding him in an attempt for a pick or to touch Ashley. Alex just laughed at them, know he would’ve been acting the same way if he wasn't dating Ashley.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath, his adrenaline still running high as he leaned against the wall of the venue, the cool outside air helping him not pass out from overheating, he had checked himself in his phones camera and even with the setting spray Andy had put on, the warpaint had melted off. He took another deep breath, the chill air burning his lungs but it felt good.

“Now, what’s a beautiful young man doing here all by himself?”

Alex grinned, turning to see Ashley walking towards him, he was in a sweatshirt with a leather jacket overtop he was also wearing a beanie which he looked adorable in.

“Waiting for my stunning boyfriend.” Alex smiled, watching as Ashley walked up, the two of them taking each other in for a second before Ashley grabbed Alex’s jacket and slammed his lips onto Alex’s, both of them groaning in relief, Ashley pinning Alex against the wall of the building as they deepened the kiss, tongues fighting against each other, teeth scrapping as they fought for dominance, Alex knew Ashley would win, but where was the fun in not putting up a fight?

Alex gasped for air when Ashley pulled away and stated kissing his face, any where the bassist could reach on Alex’s face or neck his lips hit it, Alex couldn't hold back the giggle as Ashley’s lips and tips of his long silky hair tickled his skin.

“Ash stop.” He laughed as his boyfriend continued to shower him with affection.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ashley smiled as he finally pulled away from Alex’s face, body still pressing Alex’s into the wall of the building.

“I miss you too baby.” Alex smiled softly, he couldn't describe how happy he was to finally be back with Ashley after 4 long months of just video calls, phone calls, and texting, to finally be back in his arms and be able to kiss him was amazing.

“Thank you for coming out.” Ashley smiled pulling Alex in for a hug which the other gladly returned, both of them holding the other close, almost afraid it was a dream that they were finally back in each others arms, or that they were terrified the other would disappear.

“I’m so glad I could make it out, Andy told me you’ve been having a rough week.” Alex smiled, kissing the side of Ashley’s head.

“I’ve just been missing you a lot lately, I know I’ll find some way to cope with it because you can’t just come on tour with me and we have to have a stable relationship where we can be apart.” Ashley sighed, burring his face into the crook of Alex’s shoulder.

“Our relationship is still new when it comes to you touring, I think we’ve been doing pretty good so far.” Alex smiled, squeezing Ashley a little more.

“Hell yeah we are!” Ashley grinned, pulling back from the hug and kissing Alex softly again,

“God I’ve missed you Alex.” He smiled, staring into Alex’s eyes, honey gold meeting emerald green, both mens eyes shining with love and affection for the other.

“I’ve missed you too Ashley.” Alex smiled, reaching up and brushing Ashley’s fringe back so he could see his boyfriend’s whole face in all it’s glory.

“Have fun tonight?” Ashley asked with a grin, knowing Alex had never been to a Black Veil show before, despite being a huge fan.

“It was amazing babe, although, I nearly passed out when you came out shirtless before Shadows Die.” Alex laughed lightly, “but besides you being hot as fuck up there and it being almost too much for me to handle it was an amazing show and I couldn't ask for a better performance from you guys because it was fucking fantastic and I want to see it again.” Alex grinned.

“Hopefully with this new co-worker you’ll be able to make it down to more shows more often.” Ashley grinned at the thought of getting to see Alex more often during tour.

“I’ll do my best to make it down Ash, I’d love to see another show, plus see my amazingly talented boyfriend who’s hot as hell on stage and who I love with all my heart.” Alex smiled softly, cupping Ashley’s cheek with his right hand.

“I love you too Alex.” Ashley smiled softly, mimicking Alex’s action, cupping his cheek with his right hand. he both of them pulled each other in for the soft sweet tender kiss, full of the love and passion they held for each other. Despite is being a seven, almost eight month relationship they two couldn't deny the connection they had that had them instantly weak in the knee when in the presence of the other, and the calming presence they had on each other.

Neither Ashley nor Alex believed in soulmates, but them being with each other made both of them question their disbelieve in the perfect other half for your soul and that you would one day find it, and if it was true. They knew they had found their other half in each other.


	10. Back in Each Other's Arms

“Where the hell is Ashley?” Jake questioned, he and rest other 3 band members of the band were walking though the backstage halls back to their dressing room.

 

“Probably ran off, you know him.” Andy rolled his eyes.

 

“He hasn't run off for the whole tour. Why would he start now?” CC questioned.

 

“Guys just leave him be, I think we’ve butt in enough on his life.” Andy sighed, walking past the other three and heading into the dressing room.

 

Andy ignored CC and Jake’s bickering as they continued to try and figured out where Ashley had gone. He grabbed his phone and checked it, seeing emails from all their different managers, and some from his solo managers. He sighed when his phone buzzed in his hand, a text from Juliet. He moved to the messages app and stared in shock at how many messages she had sent, 49 messages in the course of 2 hours

 

_I miss you_

_I love you_

_Andy?_

_Baby?_

_Why aren’t you answering?_

_Andrew!_

_Fucking hell why aren't you answering me!_

 

That was a majority of the messages, he sighed and quickly messaged her back.

 

_We were on stage, I left my phone in the dressing room._

 

He sighed, locking his phone before shoving it in his pocket. Turning around to pack up his stuff so he could get back to the hotel, chuckling lightly when he saw Ashley’s suitcase already packed and by the door, ready to be loaded on the bus. He had packed a majority of it before the show and quickly changed out of his stage gear and into jeans, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt, and a leather jacket within a minute, putting his stage stuff back in his suitcase before grabbing his phone, wallet, and tour badge before running off to go find Alex.

 

He looked around the dressing room, seeing Jake and CC had left, probably to go out for something to eat, leaving him and Jinxx alone in the dressing room.

 

“You know where he is, don't you?” Jinxx questioned Andy.

 

“I do, but I’m not telling you because that’s his secret to tell and not mine.” Andy said firmly.

 

“I’m not asking you to, I just want to know if he’s okay and if I should be worried. You’d tell us if he was in trouble right?” Jinxx questioned.

 

“Jinxx trust me, if I thought Ashley was going to end up hurt you’d be the first person I go to, but he’s happy, really happy. I think we should leave him be and let him tell you guys when he’s ready.” Andy smiled softly.

 

“As long as he’s okay, he can take as long as he needs.” Jinxx smiled softly before going to pack up his suitcase, which was an absolute mess.

 

“You need to learn how to pack dude.” Andy laughed seeing the mess around Jinxx’s suitcase.

 

“I’m working on it Andy.” Jinxx rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

“Not well enough dude.” Andy smirked.

 

“Oh shut up.” Jinxx laughed again, throwing one of his shirts at Andy who let out a muffled yell when it hit him in the face. He retaliated with throwing the shirt back.

* * *

Ashley grinned, taking Alex’s hand as they got out of the taxi that had taken them back to the hotel they were staying at for the night, they had gone out to a bar for a late night snack and a few drinks. Both of them were a little tipsy, Alex a little more on the drunk side but they weren't completely hammered.

 

Clinging onto each other as they entered the elevator, lips meeting each others haphazardly as they gripped each others clothes, trying to get closer to each other in the best way possible, both of them wanting to make up for the 4 months apart, 4 months of no hugs, 4 months of no hand holding, 4 months of no kisses, 4 months of no sex.

 

Alex groaned when Ashley pinned him to the wall of the elevator, hand training down the front of his shirt, slowly inching its way down to the waistline of his pants.

 

The elevator dinged signalling it had arrived at the floor of Ashley’s hotel room.

 

“Ready for some fun tonight?” Ashley whispered in Alex’s ear, biting his earlobe lightly, earning another groan from the man beneath him.

 

“Babe, I’ve been ready for 4 months.” Alex moaned lightly.

 

“I’m gonna wreak you tonight.” Ashley grinning wickedly, pulling away from Alex’s neck, pulling him from the elevator, the two of them stumbling and falling into the wall opposite of the elevators, Alex taking the opportunity to press his body against Ashley’s kissing him hard in an attempt to fight for dominance. He heard Ashley groan at the action and push away from the wall, pulling Alex to his room, their lips still connected at the kiss got messier and sloppier as their desperation for each other increased, tongues fighting for dominance as their teeth scraped against each other, both gasping for air but not willing to pull away.

 

Alex gasped for air when Ashley shoved him up agains the wall next to the door of his room, pulling away for a second before going to his neck, Alex couldn't hold back the moan as Ashley bit down on his sweet spot and started sucking, intending on making a mark, to claim what was his.

 

“Fuck Ash.” Alex moaned, rolled his head to the other side to give Ashley better access to his neck, he let out another moan as Ashley kissed up his neck and latched on intending on making another mark. At this point Alex didn't know if he was gonna make it out of this without a hickies covering his body, and it was completely okay with that.

 

“Fuck.” He let out another moan as Ashley started on the third hickie. He managed to clear his thoughts enough to reach around into Ashley’s back pocket and fish out the room key, struggling to get it into the key slot as his legs were slowly turing to rubber as Ashley continued to assault his neck. He managed to get the card in and unlock the door. Pushing it open, he let out a yelp of surprise when Ashley pulled away from his neck and pulled him from the wall in a harsh movement, dragging him into the hotel room so they could continue their night together, kicking the door closed with his heel as he went back to Alex’s lips. This was going to be the best night on tour, and he was going to make sure it was the best night for Alex too.

* * *

As Ashley and Alex were obviously occupied by each other, neither of them heard the second elevator open and saw the two people that walked out, unstaring in shock at what he had just witnessed.

 

“Ash…and a guy? He’s hooking up with a guy?! But he’s straight- or, is he?” CC questioned staring at the spot where he saw his best friend making out with one of the male fans that had been at the show that night, both of them clearly too engrossed in each other to notice their surroundings.

 

“Did you know about this?!” He questioned, spinning on his heel to face Andy who was standing next to him, Andy internally cursing because after seeing that he knew Ashley and Alex would be keeping him up all night.

 

“Goodnight CC.” He said, not wanting to deal with CC’s questions until the morning, he walked back to his room, glad he only heard muffled moaning from Ashley’s room, hoping it wouldn't carry too much to his as he tried to sleep.

 

CC stayed where he stood by the elevators, still staring in shock, had this been what Ashley was hiding from them? That he had been hooking up with guys during the tour, or that he possibly had a boyfriend? He didn't care that Ashley was attracted to guys, he was thrilled Ashley was being himself and doing what made him happy, but he couldn't help but feel that twinge of hurt and betrayal over the fact that Ashley hadn’t told him. Why didn't Ashley tell him?


	11. Skin to Skin Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is pure 100% graphic smut. If you're uncomfortable with that content feel free to skip this chapter and move on to the next

Alex was gasping for air as Ashley pulled him into the hotel room, body already shaking from being in contact with Ashley after so long of being apart. He leaned back against the door trying to catch his breath as Ashley pressed into him, trailing kisses from his ear to the base of his neck.

“Damn Alex, I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re already unable to walk.” Ashley chuckled, pressing his lips on Alex’s skin again.

“I’ve been deprived of you for 4 months, can you blame me?” Alex questioned, letting out a moan when he felt Ashley bite one of the hickies, skin still tender.

Ashley smiled, pulling away from Alex and staring at him, a soft smile on his face. “I can’t, but I can’t keep my hands off you. You’re absolutely stunning baby.”

“I could say the same to you Ash, you’re fucking gorgeous.” Alex breathed out.

Ashley smiled, capturing Alex’s lips in his slowing the kiss, filling it with love and passion. “I love you.” He whispered softly again Alex’s lips.

“I love you too.” Alex whispered back, smiling against Ashley’s lip.

“God I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” Ashley grinned pull away away from Alex and staring at him, lust showing in his eyes.

“I wouldn't want anything else.” Alex grinned, eyeing his bags that were now in Ashley’s room. “I even brought along a few toys.” He smirked.

“Oh, are you looking to get punished baby?” Ashley asked with a smirk.

“Thought it’d be good precaution, you know I love talking back baby.” Alex smirked at Ashley, laughing when he saw Ashley jump as he traced Ashley’s hard on through his jeans.

“You little sneak.” Ashley narrowed his eyes as Alex, voice going low as he took in his boyfriend, “You’re so in for it tonight.”

“Whatever you say baby.” Alex grinned, biting his lip lightly eyes washing over Ashley’s body with hooded eyes.

“You’re right, it is whatever I say.” Ashley grinned, grabbing Alex and throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the queen sized bed in the hotel room. Throwing Alex onto the bed and straddling his waist. Biting his lip as he smirked down at Alex.

“You gonna do anything besides stare as me Purdy?” Alex asked with a smirk, rolling his hips against Ashley’s, Ashley letting out an involuntary moan as their dicks brushed again each other through their jeans.

“Keep talking and I’ll punish you baby.” Ashley growled lightly, leaning down and pinning Alex’s arms above his head.

“We’re both still fully dressed babe, you’re really losing your touch.” Alex taunted Ashley, smirk never leaving his face.

Ashley growled, pressing his hips into Alex’s earning him a moan from the man underneath him, he lent down biting Alex’s earlobe and licking around the shell of his ear causing Alex to shiver in anticipation as he felt himself submit to Ashley.

“Then strip.” Ashley popped the p as he spoke, kissing just below Alex’s ear as he pulled away and got off Alex, walking over to Alex’s bag, shifting though it.

Alex’s body was on fire as he tore off his jacket and stripped his t-shirt.

“That’s good enough baby.” Alex looked up and moaned at the sight before him. Ashley had taken his shirt off and had undone his belt and the bandana that was around his wrist. Alex was pretty sure he knew what the belt and bandana were for and he couldn't be more excited for it.

“On the bed.” Ashley ordered staring at Alex with a small smirk. Alex obeyed, climbing onto the bed and sitting still as Ashley walked over, placing the bandana down and straddling Alex’s waist again.

“Lay down baby.” Ashley grinned pushing Alex’s chest and Alex complied laying down, letting Ashley manipulate his body as Ashley brought his arms over his head and secured his wrists together with the belt. He tugged lightly, knowing Ashley liked to make sure he was secure and couldn't escape. Alex jumped when he vision suddenly went dark and he felt fabric on his face, he felt Ashley secure the bandana around his head and sit back up.

“Can you see anything baby?” Ashley questioned, softly, his fingers ghosting over Alex’s bare chest earning a shiver from the man.

“No.” Alex shook his head, he couldn't see anything and his hands were tied together, he was completely at Ashely’s mercy, just how he liked it.

“You’re not lying right?” Ashley questioned, pressing his hips into Alex’s causing him to moan.

“I’m not.” Alex breathed out, his senses already in overdrive.

“Good boy.” He felt Ashley kiss his forehead as he felt himself get harder, goddamn his praise kink.

He shivered when he felt Ashley starting to slowly undo his belt and pull it out of the loops of his jeans. Then moving to his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Alex whined at how antagonizingly slow Ashley was going.

“Patience baby. I promise you’ll get what you want.” Ashley spoke, Alex let out a gasp and a moan when he felt Ashley since and twist his left nipple, moaning loudly when he felt Ashley’s mouth on the other. He felt Ashley chuckle against his skin which made him internally pout, Ashley had this effect on him and he didn't know why or how, he just melted at Ashley’s touch, devolving into a moaning begging mess as Ashley continued to treat him like a god.

“God, you’re already moaning this much and I haven't even touched your dick yet, you must’ve missed me.” Ashley taunted as he pulled away from Alex’s chest.

“My hot a fuck boyfriend was away for 4 months and now he’s finally fucking me, of course I’m gonna-FUCK!!”Alex cried out when he felt Ashley grab his dick through his jeans. “Oh god.” He moaned throwing his head back when he felt Ashley kneading his hard on though the fabric, his breathing already coming out in pants.

“Damn you’re desperate baby.” Ashley laughed, getting off of Alex’s lap so he could pull his jeans down and toss them to who knows where in the hotel room.

“I’ll be right back.” He heard Ashley’s soft whispered in his ear and he shuttered, predicting Ashley was getting something from the bag he brought along.

He jumped when he felt Ashley’s fingernail scraping against his skin lightly, going from his navel to the waistband of his underwear. He couldn't help but moan as he felt Ashely drag his underwear down and cold air hit his painfully hard dick.

“Well look at you, all hard and pretty.” Ashley said, earning a loud moan from Alex, Ashley was playing into his praise kink and it wasn't fair. “You wanna be fucked baby? You wanna be fucked like the whore you are?” Ashley taunted earning more moans and small breathless ‘yes’s from Alex who was trying to think in a mind fogged over by lust, his praise and degrading kink were both being pleased now and his body was in overdrive.

“Who’s whore are you?” Ashley continued to taunt, wrapping his hand around Alex’s dick causing Alex to almost scream in pleasure.

“Who’s whore baby?” Ashley asked again since Alex didn't answer, gripping tighter.

“YOURS!” Alex shouted. “I’m your whore Ashley.” He moaned out, trying to catch his breath, body shaking with pleasure. He didn't care that he wasn't preped he wanted Ashley in him right now, pounding into his prostate and making him scream in ecstasy.

“That’s right, you’re my whore, you’re my good pretty little whore.” Ashley praised Alex, causing more moans and pants from Alex as Ashley sent his mind into overdrive.

“And because you’re so pretty, I can’t have my pretty little whore cumming before I do.” Alex could hear the smirk in Ashley’s voice and he knew what that statement meant. He moaned loudly when he felt a cock ring clamped around the base of his dick.

“Now, let’s get you preped, shall we.” Alex could only moan and frantically nod in response. Being preped meant getting fucked, he just wanted Ashley’s dick in him, Ashley long, hard, thick, di- “FUCK!” his train of thought was cut off when he felt Ashley slip a lubed up finger into him. It’d been weeks since he fucked himself with anything, he was so tight, making this even better. He liked a little pain with pleasure.

“Oh god Ash!” Alex moaned louder throwing his head back when he felt a second finger, the two soon scissoring his entrance trying to stretch him out more.

“More.” He begged, he needed more. He loved the feeling of being stretched out, the pleasure with the slight burn was fucking addicting.

“Oh, getting a little greedy aren't we?” Ashley questioned, trailing nail up Alex’s dick causing another shout of pleasure from the man that was withering on the bed. “And greedy whores get punished.”

“Please give me more.” Alex begged breathlessly. He needed to be fucked, he needed to feel Ashley cock buried inside him.

He let out a scream of pleasure when he felt the cock ring start to vibrate. He was so caught up with what Ashley was doing to him he forgot he packed the vibrating cock ring.

“Oh god, oh god.” He moaned out laying back against the bed, trying to take in all the sensations without his body becoming overwhelmed.

“You like that don't you baby? Does my little whore like his vibrating cock ring?” Ashley taunted, earning another shout of pleasure when he turned the setting up.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Alex moaned head dropping to the side as he tried to catch his breath, he swore he felt his legs shaking.

“Is that why you packed it, you wanted me to use it on you?” Ashley asked, slipping a third finger into Alex causing him to gasp in pleasure before stuttering out an answer. “Y-yes.” He breathed out.

“That’s what I thought, you know what ones I love using on you, and what ones you love being used don't you baby?” Ashley was relentless with the questions and Alex was becoming more and more unraveled, unable to answer them besides a simple yes or no, or just shaking and nodding his head.

He screamed when he felt the tips of Ashley’s fingers hit his prostate, moaning loudly as Ashley pushed against it, “Fuck, go my god, holy shit.” His breathing was quick and shallow as he let out another shout of pleasure when he felt the cock ring go up a setting.

“Fuck! Ash!”

“Yes baby?’ Ashley asked coyly, pulling his fingers from Alex earning mewls of protest from the withering man.

“Ahh!” Alex cried out when he felt Ashley push a butt plug into him.

“You like that baby, does the little whore like being all filled up?” Alex heard Ashley asked softly, causing Alex to just let out a moan in response. He moaned again when he felt the bed shift and hear the sound of a sipper being undone and the sound of jeans being tossed across the room along with a condom being opened. Ashley was stripping, he was that much closer to being fucked.

He groaned when he felt the bed shift again and Ashley straddled his chest. His nerves were fried and just the littlest contact with Ashley was turning him into a moaning mess.

“Open your mouth baby.” Ashley commanded and Alex obeyed, his jaw slacking as he opened his mouth, almost instantly he felt the tip of Ashley’s dick on his tongue. He went to work, wrapping his lips around Ashley’s rock hard dick and pushing his head forward to take more of Ashley’s dick in his mouth, relaxing his throat and hollowing out his cheeks, gagging lightly when he felt the tip of Ashley’s dick hit the back his throat.

“Fuck Alex I almost forgot how good you are at this.” Ashley moaned as Alex scraped his teeth against the thick vein. Alex couldn't help but smirk at the reaction Ashley was giving him as he pushed his head back up, taking as much of Ashley in as he could, choking when he couldn't go any further.

He moaned around Ashley’s dick when he felt Ashley thread his fingers though his short brown hair and grip tightly, holding his head in place. He relaxed his jaw as much as he could when he felt Ashley pull in and start to thrust, it was shallow slow thrusts at first, the tip of his dick just barely touching the back of Alex’s throat, causing moans from him. He hollowed his cheeks out and licked the shaft, trying to signal he wanted Ashley to go faster.

“You want me to go faster baby, you want me to fuck your throat?” Ashley asked thrusting deeper into Alex’s mouth causing a loud moan from Alex as he gaged around Ashley’s dick.

“Fuck just like that baby.” Ashley moaned starting to thrust deeper and fast into Alex’s mouth. “You’re so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.” Ashley was starting to devolve, his breathing was uneven as his thrusts became faster and harder. “Fuck your mouth is so good Alex.” He moaned throwing his head back and letting out another moan when he felt Alex’s teeth again the vein on the bottom of his dick.

Alex was almost withering in pleasure as Ashley fucked his throat, moaning and screaming around Ashley’s dick, the sensation of the cock ring and the butt plug barely brushing again his prostate was enough, but to have Ashley using him like this was one of his deepest fantasies. He screamed around Ashley’s dick when he felt the cock ring go up 3 maybe 4 settings. His dick was already painfully hard, but now it was worse, and he loved it.

Alex gasped for air when he felt Ashley pull from out of his mouth, laying back panting heavily as he tried to control his breathing.

“Damn baby, look at how hard you are.” Alex let out a scream and jumped when he felt Ashley’s nails running down his painfully hard cock. Letting around another moan when he felt the butt plug shift in him.

“You want me fuck you baby?” Ashley questioned, Alex jumped when he felt Ashley’s hand on his ass.

“Oh god yes.” Alex moaned out throwing his head back and panting heavily.

“Then beg for it whore.” He could hear the smirk in Ashley’s voice.

“Oh god Ashley please just fuck me, I want your dick in me.” Alex moaned out.

“That’s the best you can do babe?” Ashley questioned.

“Please Ashy, please baby, god I want you big, love, thick dick in me. Holy shit Ashley just please fuck me.”

Alex yelped when he felt Ashley roll him over on the bed.

“On your knees whore.” Ashley whispered in Alex’s ear, biting his earlobe gently causing a moan from the man under him.

Alex obeyed, pushing himself up on his forearms and spreading his legs as he pushing himself up on his knees, hoping he was sticking his ass in Ashley’s direction, he couldn't tell, he had no idea where he was on the bed or which direction he was facing, all he knew is that he was about to get fucked and get fucked hard.

“Fuck!” He shouted when he felt Ashley press the butt plug against his prostate.

“You like that baby?” Ashley question, repeating the motion causing Alex to cry out in pleasure again.

“I’d like it better if you were in me.” He mumbled bitterly, he was getting impatient, he just wanted Ashley to fuck him and he was so fucking hard that as soon as Ashley takes the goddamn cock ring off he’d cum all over himself and anything around him.

“You wanna be fucked Alex?” Ashley questioned.

“Oh god yes!” Alex moaned, whining when he felt the butt plug pulled from him.

“You want me to pound into your pretty ass so hard you can’t walk?” Ashley growled, slapping Alex’s ass causing the other man to jump and shiver with anticipation.

“Oh fuck yes, please Ashley, god do it, I fucking need you so much just fuck me, I- AHH” Alex’s ramble of begging was cut short when Ashley slammed into him, right to the hilt as Alex’s entire body shook. He took a shakey breath resting his forehead on his bound wrists. He was a moaning mess, Ashley was just sitting inside him with no movement and he swore he could cum on the spot even with the cock ring on. It’d been so long since Ashley fucked him.

“Move.” He begged, pushing his ass against Ashley’s pelvis trying to encourage his boyfriend to start fucking him.

Alex cried out again when he felt Ashley grab his hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. “Oh god!” Alex’s entire boy was shaking and he loved it.

“Fuck me Ashley” He begged, breathing ragged as his nerves were set aflame. “Fuck me till I can’t walk Ash.”

“Well if you insist.” Ashley gripped Alex’s waist tighter and started pounding into him at a fast rate, angling himself so he’d hit Alex’s prostate every time. Alex scream in pleasure when he felt his prostate his every time. He was struggling to breath his body was so overwhelmed with stimulation he felt like he was going to pass out. He saw stars from behind his eyes and was moaning constantly along with shouts and screams of various curse words or just sound. He was devolving and devolving quickly as Ashley rammed into him.

Ashley’s own moans and cried of pleasure was only adding to Alex’s, their room was filled with sounds or moans and screams of ecstasy, skin slapping against skin, and the bend creaking against the floor as Ashley mercilessly pounded into Alex’s ass, stretching him wide as the man underneath him screamed overtime his protest was hit dead on.

Alex had screamed his throat raw, it hurt every time he scream but he loved it. “Take it off.” He begged, he needed to cum, his dick was so painfully hard he knew it was causing the stars behind his blindfolded eyes.

“For the love of god let me cum Ash.” He begged, he could feel Ashley’s breathing become erratic, his thrusts sloppier and missing his mark more than usual he was about to cum.

“Sure thing baby.” Ashley answered breathlessly, reaching around and unclipping the cock ring letting it fall to the bed as Alex screamed in pleasure as Ashley started pumping his dick in time with his thrusts.

Alex felt the familiar sensation pooling in his lower abdomen, he couldn't help the screams and moans of pleasures his orgasm quickly built, he’d been deprived of sex for 4 months and here he was getting fucked hard by his amazing boyfriend.

“Ash, I’m gonna.” Alex was having a hard time breathing, his entire body was shaking, overstimulated by his prostate being hit on every thrust and Ashley jerking him off.

“Cum for me baby, scream for me.” Ashley commanded slamming hard into Alex’s prostate while jerking his dick roughly, that was enough for Alex to come undone.

“ASHLEY!!!” The scream tore through his throat as he came, hard. He shot out all over Ashley’s hand and wrist, coating the bed sheets beneath him. He was on such a high he barely noticed Ashley shouting his name and Ashley ramming in one more time before he came.

He resting on his forearms breathing steadily, his mind completely fogged over by pleasure as his body shook, he was barely aware of Ashley rolling his over and gently taking the blind fold and belt off. Alex blinking his eyes open and stared as the ceiling of the hotel room, his eyes glazed over in pleasure and exhaustion.

“How was that baby?” Ashley asked softly, still panting slightly, trying to catch his breath.

“Amazing.” Alex breathed out, still panting as he stared, eyes blinking lazily before shifting over to Ashley, he couldn't help the small smile on his face when he saw Ashley coated in sweat, his hair a mess a small smile on his face when as he gently stroked Alex’s hair back.

“I love you.” Ashley whispered softly gently pecking Alex’s forehead.

“Love you too.” Alex smiled softly, still breathing heavily, eyes blinking closed for a few seconds before opening them.

“God, I really did a number on you.” Ashley chuckled gently.

“We haven't fucked in 4 months Ash, of course I’m gonna be blissed out.” Alex smiled softly.

“You’re exhausted baby, let me change the sheets and then we can cuddle and get some sleep.

“Okay.” Alex nodded, pushing himself up and rolling off the bed, standing on shakey legs, still not fully recovered from how hard of an orgasm he just had.

“How about you get changed into your pjs.” Ashley suggested as he was pulling sheets off the bed to replace them with, he had called the hotel right before the show and had requested another set of bedding in his room because he knew he was going to be fucking Alex and that they would make a mess.

“Okay.” Alex nodded, slowly making his way to his bag and pulling out a pair of flannel pj pants and underwear, slipping them on. He turned around to see Ashley had already finished the bed and was just tucking the blankets back in. Ashley looked up and the pair made eye contact, Alex clearly still not all there.

“Jesus love, you’re still riding the high aren't you?” Ashley asked with a chuckled as he pulled on a pair of boxers and pj pants.

“I’ve never cum that hard in my life Ash.” Alex smiled.

“Glad to know I could be the one that provided that.” Ashley smiled, gently picking Alex up bridal style, “But now, it’s time for cuddles and sleep, it’s already 4AM.” He laughed.

“I wanna do something tomorrow morning.” Alex mumbled snuggling into Ashley’s chest.

“Like what, get fucked again?” Ashley asked with a smirk.

“Breakfast, a date.” Alex smiled softly at Ashley, “just like the ones be go on back in LA.”

“Tomorrow’s an off day, we can most defiantly do that.” Ashley smiled softly, placing Alex down on the bed, walking around and climbing in on his side, shifting closer so he could wrap his arms around Alex who snuggled into him.

“Good.” Alex smiled softly, “I love our breakfast dates.”

“Me too baby, but are you sure you won’t have a hard time walking tomorrow?” Ashley couldn't keep the smirk off his face when he asked that question.

“I’ll be okay Ash.” Alex chuckled lightly, “I have you. I’ll always be okay with you. I love you so much.” He whispered, his voice becoming lower and slower as he fell asleep in Ashley’s arms face snuggled into the crook as Ashley’s neck.

“I love you too Alex, so much.” Ashley whispered, kissing his head. He smiled down at the sleeping man in his arms. He had never imagined to fall this hard so anyone, ever. After so many heart breaks and truly believing he wouldn't be able to hold a steady relationship due to his career and constant travelling. that all changed when he met Alex, they started out as friends, then quickly turned to lovers as Ashley feel harder than he ever had before for anyone.

Every time he laid eyes on Alex he felt his skin tingle and heart speed up, all he wanted in life, besides Black Veil succeeding to its greatest success was to see Alex happy and thriving in life. He looked down as his sleeping boyfriend, he frowned lightly, boyfriend didn't sound right to him, but that was wrong, not after they had only been together for a few months, not even a year yet. He couldn't help the feeling of not liking the word boyfriend to describe Alex, no he didn't want to call Alex his boyfriend.

He wanted to call Alex his husband.


	12. Late Night?

Andy rolled over in bed and groaned when he heard knocking on the door to his room.

 

“What?!” He shouted, grumpy from his lack of sleep.

 

“Jake, Jinxx, and I are going out for breakfast, wanna tag along?” CC called through the door. Andy sighed sitting up in the sheets and contemplating his options, he could stay here and sleep or go out for some much needed food. His stomach grumbled at the thought of food, he hadn’t been eating often due to tour and a good breakfast sounded heavenly to him.

 

“I’ll come.” He decided, getting out of bed and walking over to the door, pulling it open for CC.

 

“Dude how much sleep have you had you look awful.” CC commented as he walked into the room.

 

“I think a total of an hour and six minutes.” Andy grumbled.

 

“Why couldn't you sleep?” CC questioned, sitting on Andy’s bed, watching the lead singer dig through his bags for something to wear.

 

“Who am I rooming next to CC?” Andy questioned getting up and looking the drummer in the eyes.

 

“Ash, but why is that the issue, he’s been fairly quiet all tour- Wait! He had a guy with him last night, and they were making out!” CC bolted up, suddenly remembering the events from the night before.

 

“Glad you could piece it together Chuppy.” Andy rolled his eyes.

 

“So wait, is Ashley gay? Has he been hooking up with guys for the whole tour? Why do you know? Why didn't he tell me?” CC started rapid firing questions.

 

“Whoa Chuppy slow down.” Andy said walking over to his friend. “Ash isn't gay, he’s pan.” Andy answered the first question, quickly being interrupted by CC.

 

“What’s that?” He questioned.

 

“Pansexuality, attraction to a person regardless of their gender identity. Ashley’s always had a more female preference though, and when we started anything on the lgbt spectrum was still taboo and Ashley saw it as a threat to the band so he stayed in the closet and build his playboy persona so people wouldn't suspect he wasn't straight.”

 

“Ashley hid himself so we could find our success?” CC ask in shock.

 

“He’s not the only one that hid CC.” Andy sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and looking at the floor of the room.

 

“You?” CC questioned softly, “Are you somewhere on the spectrum?”

 

“Yeah, I’m Bi.” Andy nodded, he couldn't bring himself to tell CC about his gender, not right now when he nerves were fried because of his lack of sleep and his dysmorphia was worsening by the day.

 

“I don’t see you any differently Andy, Ash too, you’re both still my best friends.” CC smiled softly.

 

“Thanks C, and you should talk to Ash as soon as possible about what you saw last night.” Andy said, walking over to the small arm chair in the room and grabbing his leather jacket.

 

“Was that just a random hook up last night, is that why he’s been disappearing or hasn't wanted to come out with us, have his preferences changed and he’s leaning more towards the male side now?” CC asked.

 

“No, that was Alex. His boyfriend.” Andy smiled softly.

 

“So I was right about him dating someone names Alex! Just the wrong gender.” CC laughed.

 

“Yeah, and as for how I know. Remember when Jake called Ashley a faggot?” Andy questioned.

 

“Yeah, and how he ran out after that.” CC nodded.

 

“You remember me running off to comfort him, that’s when he confessed to me about having a boyfriend and being terrified people would see him differently and he’d be the centre of a media storm because of it, plus he didn't want Alex to get swept up in the storm, since his fans have been pretty nasty to his romantic partners in the past.” Andy sighed.

 

“I can see what you mean Andy. I’m glad he’s happy though, he’s really had a positive change since he got back from Tennessee, is that where they met?” CC questioned, getting up to follow Andy as the singer headed towards the door having finished getting ready.

 

“Yeah, but if you wanna know more I suggest talking to Ash, I don't want to accidentally say something he doesn’t want people to know.” Andy said, pulling the door open and letting CC though.

 

“Sure, I’ll try to find him later today.” CC nodded as the two headed down to the elevators, planning on meeting Jake and Jinxx in the lobby.

 

“You might not be able to, he’ll probably be spending the entire day with Alex because Alex has to fly home early tomorrow morning. He could only get the weekend off work.” Andy sighed.

 

“How do you know this?” CC questioned, pushing the button.

 

“I snuck him out here, that’s why Ashley acted so surprised when he saw Alex at the meet and greet last night. He had no idea was coming down. He was under the impression that Alex couldn't get work off to make it to a show.” Andy laughed before continuing the story, “After Ashley told me about him I managed to get his number off of Ashley’s phone and call him, asking if he could make it down, we were in the middle of talking when he got an email about a new person being hired at his work and tanks to that he managed to get a weekend off.” Andy smiled. The elevator arrived and the two of them stepped inside.

 

“So only you and me know about Ash?” CC questioned.

 

“Besides his immediate family yeah.” Andy nodded, “So don't mention this to Jake or Jinxx.”

 

“I won’t, Ashley can tell them when he feels ready.” CC nodded.

 

“Perfect.” Andy grinned, the elevator dinged and the two walked out, instantly seeing Jake and Jinxx in their leather jackets standing near the front desk in the middle of a conversation.

 

“Hey guys.” Andy greeted the two guitarists as they walked up.

 

“Hey, we finally ready to go?” Jake questioned.

 

“Yeah let’s go.” CC smiled.

 

“Where are we even going?” Andy questioned.

 

“Small diner just a few blocks away, and don't worry Andy, there’s vegan options.” Jinxx reassured the singer, CC trying to covered his snort of laughter with a sneeze, it failed.

 

Andy just rolled his eyes as the 4 men exited the hotel and started their walk towards the diner, already enjoying their day off, loving the time to relax and get a proper meal and take in the sights for a day.

 

After a fifteen minute walk to the diner the guys, were standing in line to get a table, Andy mindlessly checking his phone as he stood with the guys. He was so exhausted, he could feel himself falling asleep.

 

“Andy?” Andy jumped awake shaking his head and blinking his eyes open, looking over at Jinxx who was staring at him in concern.

 

“Yeah Jinxx?” He asked

 

“We’re being seated now, you okay dude?” Jinxx questioned, the two starting to walk over to their table.

 

“I’m fine, just exhausted. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Andy sighed, running a hand though his hair.

 

“We’ll get some coffee in you and then you’ll be good.” Jinxx laughed as the two of them approached their table, a booth at the back of the diner, slightly secluded away from the rest of the patrons.

 

Andy slid into the booth with Jinxx next to him, he was across from CC and Jake across from Jinxx.

 

“Dude you okay?” Jake questioned seeing how worn out Andy was.

 

“Not a lot a of sleep last night, as soon as I get a coffee I’ll be good.” He sighed rubbing his face, “Think they’ll have pumpkin spice?” He questioned.

 

“It’s the middle of February Andy.” Jinxx said flatly.

 

“Dammit.” Andy grumbled face planting on the table. Causing the 3 other bandmates to laugh at him.

 

Andy pulled himself up after the laughter died down and playfully glared at his bandmates. “You guys are dicks.” He grumbled.

 

“But you love us Andy.” CC smirked.

 

“Sometimes.” Andy glared at the drummer.

 

“Holy shit!” CC and Andy’s conversation was interrupted by Jake’s exclamation.

 

“What?” Andy questioned looking over and Jake, seeing he was staring at something in the diner, Andy followed Jake’s gaze and sucked a breath in.

 

A few tables away, sitting at a table for two was Ashley and Alex, chatting happily, eating their breakfast, holding hands across the table, smiles never leaving their faces, only focused on each other, oblivious to the outside world as they lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes.


	13. Better Together

Andy swallowed nervously, eyes shifting between Jake and the couple across the restaurant.

 

“Jake do not” Andy hissed, “Don’t fucking ruin this for him.” He eyed Jake seeing him staring in disbelief at Ashley and Alex as they continued on their conversation, obviously oblivious that the rest of Ashley’s band was just a few feet away from them.

 

“So this is the mystery Alex Ashley’s been hiding from us?” Jinxx questioned, unable to help the smile on his face. Ashley looked so relaxed and at ease, easily holding a conversation with Alex, a smile never leaving their faces as they took turns talking excitedly while the other listened intently.

 

“Yeah.” Andy nodded still eyeing Jake, he’d kill Jake himself if he did something to interfere with Ashley and Alex’s relationship. He saw Jake tense and flinch back slightly, eyes still locked on the couple, Andy shifted his gaze from the guitarist to the couple, seeing Ashley had Alex’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s hand, fingers still laced together.

 

Andy shifted his eyes back to Jake and panicked when he saw Jake get up and start in the direction of Ashley and Alex’s table. He scrambled to get up but fell over Jinxx as he tried to, quickly untangling himself from Jinxx and a quickly apology he ran after the guitarist who was about to fuck up his best friend’s relationship.

 

He ran up and saw Ashley looking terrified as he stared at Jake white faced, wide eyed, he had pulled his hand away from Alex’s. Andy smacked Jake in the back of the he'd and pulled him back.

 

“Go back to the table. Now.” He growled, leaving no room for argument as he glared at the guitarist, ready to start a fist fight there and now. He eyed Jake as he slowly walked back to their table, CC getting up and forcing Jake into the both, sitting on the outside so he’d have to move for Jake to get out.

 

“I’m so sorry, they chose the restaurant I had no idea you guys would be here.” Andy apologized, still seeing the fear in Ashley’s eyes.

 

“It’s fine Andy.” Alex sighed, eyeing Ashely with a concerned expression. “We know you’d never do this on purpose.”

 

“Okay, by the way CC saw you guys together last night before you went into Ash’s hotel room so I told him so he wouldn't try to integrate you. He only knows Alex’s name and that you guys met in Tennessee. I’m sorry if you wanted to talk to him yourself I ju-”

 

“Andy it’s fine.” Ashley finally spoke, his voice was slightly shakey and he was staring at his lap, playing with his hands.

 

Andy frowned, seeing Ashley in that state, wanting to help his friend.

 

“Andy go back to the guys I got this.” Alex spoke softly, pulling money from his wallet and leaving it on the table. He got up and walked around, gently rubbing Ashley’s shoulder, “Come on babe, lets go outside for a bit.” He said softly, helping Ashley stand up and leading him out of the restaurant.

 

Andy watched the couple leave and turned on his heel storming back to the table fuming. He glared at Jake, wishing looks could kill so he could vaporize the guitarist with his gaze. He sat down next to Jinxx and took a deep breath to calm down so he wouldn't start screaming and call attention to the table.

 

“Jake, I fucking hate you right now.” He growled. “There’s a fucking reason Ashley kept his personal life private and this is why, because he still isn't 100% comfortable with his sexuality.”

 

“Let he let you know.” Jake argued back.

 

“Because I went to comfort him after you called him a faggot.” Andy glared at Jake, “And also because I know what it’s like. I’m bisexual.” Andy didn't care about his sexuality now he was comfortable with it, but he didn't see the big deal in telling the fans in some big grand coming out post or something.

 

“But you’re married?” Jake asked confused.

 

“Jesus christ Pitts, just because Andy’s married doesn’t stop him from finding guys attractive. You’re married, so suddenly every single female except Inna in unattractive to you?” CC questioned, glaring at his bandmate.

 

“Well no but,” Jake tried to defend his statement.

 

“No buts Jake, just because Andy’s attracted to multiple genders doesn’t change his relationship at all.” Jinxx interjected also eyeing Jake down.

 

“But,” Jake continued.

 

“No buts Jake, me being married doesn’t mean I’m straight, I’m still bi, I just chose to be with a woman.” Andy said confidently, still glaring at Jake who was now shrinking away from the 3 men glaring at him.

 

“So, who’s the guy Ashley was with?” Jake tried to change the subject.

 

“If you were more polite I’m sure Ash would’ve happily told you.” Andy said flatly. “But since you were a dick I guess I’ll tell the the most minimum you can know and let Ashley tell you the rest, if he wants to.” Andy continued glaring at Jake before turning his attention to Jinxx and CC.

 

“That was Alex, Ashley’s boyfriend of almost 7 months now, they met when Ashley moved back to Tennessee to help his family after his grandmother’s death.” He explained.

 

“I always knew he looked happier when he got back.” Jinxx smiled, “Is he happy?”

 

“Happiest I’ve seen in years, maybe ever.” Andy smiled, remembering how Ashley’s face lit up when he talked about Alex.

 

“I hear wedding bells.” CC sung lightly with a smile, causing Jinxx and Andy to laugh lightly.

 

“Same here, but let’s give them space. Ashley doesn’t want to be treated differently even though he has a boyfriend. He wants everything to stay the same. That’s another reason he hasn't come out publicly yet, because he know’s they’ll be a media frenzy around him and Alex.” Andy sighed.

 

“Ash has always been a private person, not doubt his fans will go ballistic over the news, both of him being lgbt and having a boyfriend.” Jinxx nodded.

 

“We let him do this at his own pace and support him anyway we can.” CC said looked at Jinxx and Andy and then turning to Jake with a glare.

 

“Jake?” Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow, voice cold as ice.

 

“Fine.” Jake grumbled, arms crossed as he leaned against the back of the booth.

* * *

Ashley was barely breathing when Alex pulled his out of the restaurant, his mind blank as Alex lead him into the small alleyway between the diner and the neighbouring building.

 

“Ash, you’re okay. It’s okay.” Alex spoke softly, gripping Ashley’s hand in his, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

 

Ashley swallowed nervously and nodded, leaning back against the wall of the building, trying to get his thoughts under control.

 

“What’re you thinking babe?’ Alex questioned softly, pushing some of Ashley’s stray hairs out of his face.

 

“That I’m not ready to come out and Jake clearly isn't okay with this. He’s one of my brothers, if he isn't okay with me being with you then what about the fans, the media.” Ashley told Alex in a rushed breath.

 

Alex frowned, wrapping his arms around Ashley and hugging him tight, cuddling into his chest trying to calm Ashley the best he could, he soon felt Ashley arms around his and Ashley’s face in his hair as he pulled Alex in tighter, trying to ground himself and ignore his racing thoughts.

 

“It’s gonna be okay Ash, everyone has those thoughts. Everyone goes though panicking about being accepted. I get it baby.” Alex whispered softly, rubbing circles on Ashley’s back. “I was the same when I was first discovering my sexuality, but you’ve spent so many years forcing it down and keeping it hidden that you’ve build up this fear of it getting out, that if it does your life will crumble and you’ll lose everything.” Alex said softly, kissing the side of Ashley’s head as Ashley nodded because that was true.

 

He had buried this side of him so deep with his playboy sex loving persona of himself that he thought he’d never have to deal with coming out to the fans and public, year he was attracted to others but he never had a relationship click with anyone besides females. That all changed when he met Alex and fell for him within hours, what started out as a simple coffee date to get each others mind off the shit they were going though soon bloomed into an amazing relationship that he wouldn't change for the world.

 

His only fear is that he was holding Alex back, that his fear of coming out would hinder their relationship in someway shape or form. Alex was already out and proud of his sexuality, and here he was almost in a panic attack because of one person showing mild disgust of the relationship he was in. He was used to criticism, it was something he had to get used to in the music industry, especially when Black Veil was just starting out. This was different though, it wasn't someone telling him the music he play was shitty or that he dressed like the love child of Gene Simmons and Nikki Sixx, this would be people disgusted by something he couldn't control, something he couldn't change even if he wanted to.

 

“Ash it’s okay.” Alex whispered softly, getting a feeling of what was going through his mind. “You have to come out at your own pace and when you feel comfortable with the people you’re coming out to, you’re gonna need a support system when coming out to the fans and the public because it will me a mess at first but then everything will settle down, and I’m not gonna be enough for that initial mess. You need others love.”

 

“I know Allie.” Ashley mumbled, keeping his face in Alex’s hair. “I want to be ready, I really do, but I just…can’t” He sighed.

 

Alex pulled away from Ashley’s chest and brought his arms around Ashley’s neck, pulling him down slightly so their lips met.

 

“You’ll take your time Ashy, we all do and for some of us it’s longer, don't try to rush it because of me, you won’t lose me because you’re in the closet.” Alex said softly, pressing his lips to Ashley’s again, holding him tighter, trying to reassure Ashley that he was there for him.

 

“Thank you.” Ashley murmured softly as they pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Anytime baby.” Alex smiled, snuggling into Ashley’s chest again, loving being in his arms. “I love you more than anything Ashy, and I just want you to be happy and confident in yourself.” He said softly.

 

“I love you too Allie.” Ashley smiled kissing the top of Alex’s head.“And I can say the same for you. All I want for you is happiness and love in your life.”

 

“Good think you provide both.” Alex laughed, giving Ashley one last squeeze before pulling away. “You feeling better?” He questioned, eyes scanning Ashley’s face to pick up his emotions.

 

“A lot better, thanks to you my adorable loving boyfriend.” Ashley smiled pulling Alex in for a kiss.

 

“Glad I could help.” Alex smiled, “But we should talk to the rest of the guys, so they don't start trying to integrate Andy.”

 

“I think I can do that, as long as your by my side.” Ashley smiled at Alex, forever grateful for his ability to calm him down in moments of hight stress or anxiety.

 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere else.” Alex smiled brightly, lacing Ashley’s fingers in his.

 

“You do realize this means you’re officially gonna meet all of Black Veil Brides right?” Ashley questioned with a small smirk.

 

“Oh shit, you’re right.” Alex’s eyes bugged as he tried to keep himself calm.

 

“You better not freak out.” Ashley laughed, Alex had only so far met him, obviously, and Andy. He didn't know CC, Jinxx, or Jake yet. At least, not personally.

 

“No promises Ash, I’m a fanboy, freakout is in that description.” Alex smiled lightly. Ashley just rolled his eyes and smiled, he could already picture Alex shaking in excitement as he tried not to gush to the rest of the guys how he loved the band and how he was a big fan.

 

“Well at least you’re adorable when you freakout.” Ashley laughed, not able to keep the smile off his face.

 

“Damn right I’m fucking adorable.” Alex smirked, taking Ashley’s hand in his as the couple made their way back to the entrance of the diner.


	14. Band meet Boyfriend, Boyfriend meet Band

Andy continued to glare murder at Jake, his eyes not moving at his crystal blue irises burned holes in the side of the guitarists head as he ate. CC, Jinxx, and the asshole had quieted down about Ashley and Alex when their food had arrive, Andy ate about half of his breakfast wrap before he continued to attempt to burn a hole in Jake’s skull with his gaze.

He jumped when he felt Jinxx nudge his arm, tearing his eyes from Jake he turned to see what had caused Jinxx to poke him over, his eyes widened slightly as he watched Ashley and Alex make their way to the table. Hands laced together, soft content smiles on their faces. Andy couldn't hep but smile, he hadn’t seen Ashley this happy in years.

“Mind if we join you guys?” Ashley questioned his bandmates as the couple got to the table.

“Not at all.” Jinxx smiled politely, while he was thrilled Ashley was acting more like himself in the early days of BVB he couldn't help but want to interrogate Alex just a little bit, to make sure Ashley wouldn't get hurt.

CC watched the couple curiously, having seen them the night before he knew they were heavily involved but also wanted to get to know Alex, to make sure he had good intentions and also thank him for making his best friend so happy.

Jake was the only member at the table who wasn't smiling, wearing a neutral expression he just shrugged and went back to his breakfast burrito, ignoring the happy couple.

Ashley couldn't help the sting that he felt seeing Jake’s reaction, but Alex’s reassuring squeeze made him relax again and smile happily at his other 3 bandmates. Jinxx got up and squeezed in with CC and Jake, letting the couple slide in next to Andy.

“So, you gonna introduce yourself Ashley’s mysterious boyfriend or are you gonna just sit there in silence?” CC questioned with a smile, he couldn't help but already tease him, if he was going to be apart of the Black Veil family he would have to deal with the teasing and jokes. He couldn't help but chuckle when Alex went bright red and shifted closer to Ashley who looked down at him with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Alex is a longtime fan of Black Veil, he’s currently trying to keep his inner insane fanboy in check.” Ashley explained with a smile before looking back at Alex who was glaring playfully at him, Ashley just rolled his eyes and pecked Alex’s forehead causing his to go as red as the streaks in Andy’s hair.

Four of the five band members laughed at Alex’s reaction to Ashley’s small sign of affection.

“Uhh, my full name is Alexander Hickey, I go by Alex, I’m 27, born and raised in Nashville. Moved to LA 3 years ago just to get away from family. I work for a fairly local record and comic shop in downtown LA.” Alex was blushing madly as he made eye contact with the members of his favourite band.

“How did two meet?” Jinxx questioned, staring at the couple.

“When I moved back to Nashville after my grandmother passed. Alex was back home for a family reunion. Both of us were under so much stress we had to get away, we ended up running into each other in a local park and just started talking.” Ashley started the explanation.

“We were able to take each others minds off of the shit we were going through at the time, we didn't even notice we had been talking for hours. Ashley gave me his number and we arranged to meet for a coffee date the next day. The rest is kinda history.” Alex finished the story of how the two of them god together, a blush never leaving his face.

“That was a while ago.” Jinxx commented and the couple nodded.

“Why didn't you tell us sooner Ash?” CC questioned, still hurt that his best friend and the man that he considered a brother didn't tell him sooner about someone new in his life. “Did you not trust us?”

“No CC, that isn't it.” Ashley panicked seeing the hurt on CC’s face. “In all honesty I was scared guys, I buried my sexuality at the start, being lgbt was still career suicide, especially in the rock industry. I build my playboy sex loving persona to overcompensate and prove that I was straight.” Ashley sighed. “And then, then gay rights movements started happening, being lgbt was becoming more widely accepted, but I had already created the notch of band playboy for myself I didn't know how to get out of it without causing a media storm. I don't want people to see me differently just because I have a boyfriend. I’m still Ashley, I’ll always be Ashley.” 

Ashley sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, looking at Alex when he felt his boyfriend give his hand a reassuring squeeze, he couldn't help but smile when his and Alex’s eyes met. Those emerald green irises always having a calming affect on him.

“I’ve literally known you two are a couple for maybe a solid 20 minutes and you’re already so adorably disgusting I want to hurl.” Jinxx commented causing the whole table to break out in laughter, well, the whole table but the very bitter slightly homophobic guitarist.

“How are you handling Ashley touring Alex?” CC questioned the still bright red fanboy.

“I’m doing alright, defiantly an adjustment, but nothing I can’t handle. I don’t depend on my significant other all the time. It’s good to have some type of space, so you give each other room to grow and pursue your own dreams while supporting one another.” Alex smiled softly. “I am really happy I could make it out for a visit thought, lord knows I’ve missed him.” Alex smiled staring at Ashley who just smiled back and softly pecked Alex’s lips, it was a quick kiss, nothing too extreme or anything that would warrant a PDA warning, but that didn't stop the disgruntled guitarist from making a noise of disgust.

“Could you not?” Jake questioned glaring at the couple, mainly Alex.

“You have a problem with a short kiss Pitts?” Alex questioned, voice suddenly cold as ice. He was an active fan in the fandom, he knew of the shit Jake pulled with fans, and from Andy he knew Jake had called his boyfriend a faggot.

“Ever hear of too much PDA?” Jake questioned raising an eyebrow at the couple.

“Jake I-”

“Are you and your wife always bragging about fucking each other on social media, that seems like too much PDA to me, or am I wrong?” Alex’s question interrupted what Andy was about to say to the guitarist who was now glaring harder at Alex.

“Who says you aren't just dating Ashley for fame, exposer, and money?” Jake threatened, his voice hard as he stared down the younger man.

“You would know all about that wouldn't you Pitts? Come to think of it, when has Inna ever done anything without you or your money?” Alex questioned, feigning innocence.

CC, who unfortunately enough was drinking his water at the exact moment of Alex questioning Jake choked in surprise and started coughing gasping for air, his eyes watering since some had come out his nose. He hadn’t expected this seemingly shy young man to be such a fireball.

The group continued chatting as they finished up their breakfast, Ashley and Alex picking off of various plates as Jinxx, CC, and even Andy asked questions to get to know Alex and also about his and Ashley’s relationship. Jake staying silent since Alex’s remark about Inna.

Throughout the remainder of their time at the restaurant Ashley couldn't help but noticed how rigid Andy was, how slowly he moved, and how pain would briefly flash across his eyes every one and a while. He brushed it off, but filed it away for a later opportunity to talk to Andy about it, when they were in a more private setting.

The opportunity came up when they were walking back to the hotel. Jake lead the group, still staying silent and ignoring the on going conversation between bandmates and his one bandmate’s boyfriend. Alex was holding a stead conversation with CC and Jinxx, the topic having shifted from facts about Alex to Alex trying to hold himself together as he talked about how much he appreciated Jinxx and CC’s skills in the band. Ashley and Andy were at the rear end of the group, trailing back a few steps. Ashley taking the perfect opportunity to smirk as he watched Alex walk from behind, eyes taking in his boyfriend’s body, smirk widening when he saw the small limp Alex was trying to hide. Oh yeah, he had done a number to him last night.

Ashley just managed to tear his eyes away from Alex’s ass to look at Andy, who was doing almost a 1000 yard stare, his eye glossed over in brief pain as he continued focusing on walking forward, not paying attention to his surroundings.

“You okay dude?” Ashley questioned, he couldn't stand seeing people he cared about in pain.

“Fine Ash, why’re you asking?” Andy said firmly, trying to lead Ashley away from asking again.

“Andy, I’ve known you for nearly 10 years dude, a lot of those years were with you injuring yourself I can see when you’re in pain and you are now. What’s wrong? Did you do something during the concert last night?” Ashley questioned, voice laced with concern

“No Ash, it wasn't the concert. Yes I’m in pain but I’m used to it, I can handle it.” Andy attempted once again to reassure Ashley so he’d drop the topic, but the bassist wasn't having it. Ashley observed Andy’s body language, brief flashes of pain that had seemed to start suddenly. He frowned eyes going up and down Andy’s body as he tried to think of what could cause that.

“You’re on your period aren't you?” Ashley questioned softly, keeping his voice low so the rest of the band and Alex wouldn't hear. He watched as Andy’s eyes bugged slightly before shaking it off.

“No I’m not.” He mumbled, before he stumbled and let out a small gasp of pain, wrapping an arm around his horse as he breathed heavily for a few seconds before his breathing evened out again and he straightened up.

“Wanna take another shot at answering my question?” Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow, not believe Andy’s obvious lie.

“Fine yes, I’m on my period, but I’m seriously fine. Just forgot to take Advil this morning. I’ll get some when we get back to the hotel and curl up with a heating pad. I should be fine after that.” Andy told Ashley in a harsh whisper, he may be confidant in his body, but getting his period always brought back dysphoria.

“You doing okay with it, mentally?” Ashley questioned softly.

“I’m okay, just a little dysphoria, but not as much as usual. As long as you guys continue to refer to me with male pronouns I’ll pull through.” Andy smiled softly at Ashley, he never had someone care about his mental health while going through menstruation like Ashley was showing at the moment, well, besides his therapist. Even Juliet didn't offer this much support, she usually just laughed and said something along the lines of “Welcome to the girls club baby.” That always worsened his dysphoria, because with that statement Juliet was referring to the ideology that only women menstruate and that wasn't true. Andy was a man, and he just so happened to bleed every 3 months maybe, with the extra testosterone in his body is slowed his cycle.

“Well, as long as you know what you need and you’re okay, I’ll leave you be, just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” Ashley smile lightly at Andy before quickening his pace to catch up with Alex, CC, and Jinxx. Taking Alex’s hand in his and pulling him in for a sweet simple kiss.

Andy watched the couple with a small content smile on his face, his eyes slowly lowered to his left hand where his wedding ring sat. Seeing Ashley and Alex together for only a few minutes made his stomach queasy, and his head fill with doubting thoughts.

Ashley and Alex had been together for almost eight months, had just moved in with each other and were still adjusting to dating while one of them was away on tour. Seeing them so happy and content together made him question a lot of things, why were they acting like newly weds that had known each other for years instead of still just getting to know each other boyfriends.

More importantly, why weren't him and Juliet acting like that anymore?


	15. A Lover's Passion

“I love you.” Ashley whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips, the couple were back in Ashley’s hotel room, cuddled together in the bed, mindlessly pressing soft kisses to each other, lips, cheeks, temples, head where ever they could reach when they were snuggled together, legs tangled together as Ashley held Alex’s waist and Alex’s hands were lazily playing with Ashley’s hair. It was perfect for the two of them to just relax and be together.

“I love you too Ashy.” Alex smiled softly, snuffling more into Ashley’s chest kissing the base of his neck. Just ending being able to relax and be in his loving boyfriend’s arms after being separated for months.

“Wanna do anything else baby? Or do you just want to cuddle?” Ashley asked kissing the top of Alex’s head.

“I dunno.” Alex shrugged, “As long as I’m with you I don't care.” He smiled softly just loving being in Ashley’s arms.

“I feel the same baby, I’ve missed you so much.” Ashley smiled, gently plating with Alex’s short soft hair.

“I’ve missed you too love, but I also love seeing you so happy on stag, doing what you love and being an inspiration to thousands. I’m so proud of you.” Alex smiled kissing Ashley’s neck again.

Ashley was grateful that Alex’s face was buried in his chest because he had gone bright red when Alex started talking about Ashley’s career with the band and his influence on the fans.

“I wish you could stay a little longer, I know you’d love to be here for a full show day and see everything.” Ashley smiled softly, tracing circles on Alex’s back, grinning when he felt Alex relax more and melt into him.

“I would love it babe, plus seeing you hover over the merch table would be adorable.” Alex chuckled lightly, “You’re so protective of the merch.”

“Can’t help it, I designed a majority of our merch.” Ashley chuckled lightly.

“It’s adorable baby, you’re such a good designer and I love all the merch for this tour run.” Alex smiled softly and snuggled further into Ashley (if it was possible).

“Is that why you begged me for one of every piece?” Ashley laughed.

“Hey! Fanboy at heart, I gotta have the merch.” Alex pouted and poked Ashley’s chest in a huff, causing Ashley to laugh and aw at how adorable his boyfriend was being. This just caused Alex to pout and head-butt Ashley’s chest.

“Stop it Ash.” He groaned, he could feel his face heating up and he didn’t like that Ashley had this type of power over him.

“I won’t stop Alex, you’re adorable.” Ashley chuckled softly holding Alex close and kissing the top of his head.

“I’m gonna miss you when I go back home.” Alex mumbled snuggling closer to Ashley. Both of their hearts skipped a beat when Alex called Ashley’s apartment home.

“I’ll miss you too baby.” Ashley whispered softly, playing with Alex’s hair. “I wish you could stay for longer, it’s feels weird not being able to wake up next to you every morning.” Ashley kissed the top of Alex’s head again.

“Same here Ashy.” Alex whispered softly, “The apartment feels so empty without you, but I’m happy you’re on tour again.” He smiled softly and kissed just above the freckle on Ashley’s left pec.

“How’s work, are you guys still constantly understaffed?” Ashley asked.

“No, we actually got 2 new hires so now I actually get more breaks, the only reason I couldn't get more time off is because they’re still in training so I’m still working the same hours until they’re trained.” Alex explained to his boyfriend.

“After they’re trained, do you think you’d be able to take a few months off?” Ashley asked hesitantly, having devised a plan for Alex to join him on tour so the two of them to be together for the entire time.

“If I ask early enough in advance, why?” Alex pulled away from Ashley’s chest and started at his boyfriend in confusion, trying to see what secrets the honey brown irises held beneath them.

“Just had a thought.” Ashley smirked lightly staring into Alex’s emerald green eyes, a playful spark in his eyes.

“And that thoughts is?” Alex questioned with curiosity.

“How would you like to join the touring crew as our newest merch guy?” Ashley asked with a smile.

“Are you serious?! Me on the merch team? Being on tour with you?!” Alex asked in excitement, his entire face lighting up.

“100% serious baby, Dave doesn’t have permission to travel overseas to Europe so we’re a man short for the over seas shows, wanna help us out?” Ashley asked again, he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice when the possibility that Alex was going to be joining him on their tour around the world and he wouldn't have to make excuses for him being there.

“Ashley!” Alex grinned sitting up and almost bouncing in excitement. “I would love to! That would be amazing!” Alex threw himself at Ashley and cuddled into him kissing his face.

“Really?” Ashley asked excitedly.

“Yes Ash! I would love to!” Alex grinned happily, “Getting to tour with you and work with merch would be great, you know how meticulous I am when it comes to inventory” Alex was beaming the entire time.

“I’ll talk with the guys and team about it but it’ll be great because I know your work ethic is amazing and you won’t just try to be with me the entire time and will actually do your job.” Ashley smiled softly and pecked Alex’s lips.

“Oh unlike some people who just tag along on tour to be with their spouse and cling to them the entire time while working on their godawful side project.” Alex said as nonchalantly as possible causing Ashley to snort and break down in laughter.

“Babe!” Ashley managed to breath out through wheezes. “You just torched Jake and Inna.” He was almost in tears.

“I’m speaking the truth.” Alex giggled, “Plus a lot of my friends that I have in social media agree.” He grinned.

“Good to know your friends are the smart fans.” Ashley laughed, he knew how bad the fanbase could get, hell he experienced it through his stalker and what fans did to him when he moved back to Nashville during his break for personal issues.

“You have no idea how pissed I was at friends when I found out about what the fans did to you.” Alex sighed, “They fucking violated your privacy and because of that destroyed your trust in them.” Alex fumed.

“Allie stop.” Ashley whispered softly kissing Alex softly, “You’re gonna get worked up and start crying and I don't want my beautiful boyfriend crying when we only have a few hours left together.” Ashley smiled softly gently holding Alex’s chin and leaning in for another soft kiss, their lips melding together as the kiss escalated and Alex pushed Ashley onto his back and climbed up straddling his waist.

“If I’m only here for a few more hours, we might as well have some fun babe.” Alex smirked against Ashley’s lips.

“You read my mind baby.” Ashley smirked before flipping them over and kissing down Alex’s neck, gently biting down on the hickie he left on Alex’s neck the night before.

Alex let out a low moan as Ashley continued to kiss up his neck and towards his lips, the two of them slowly undressing each other and they continued kiss and caressing each other’s bodies.

This was different for the couple, usually when they had sex it was frantic and heated and a battle for dominate until Alex submitted and Ashley won. This time, it was slow and passionate, sensual, soft. This wasn't Ashley fucking the living day lights out of Alex until his throat was raw and he was begging for Ashley to let him cum. This was Ashley rhythmically thrusting into Alex’s already stretched entrance as their lips remained attached and only separated for them to catch their breath and stare at each other lovingly as they whispered words of love and care to each other.

This was something completely new for Ashley, he had never done anything like this with a partner before. He never got the joy he was getting now out of slowly things down and just taking in the beauty that was his boyfriend slowly coming undone beneath him as they were both reaching their climaxes.

“Harder Ash.” Alex moaned lightly, “I’m close.” He breathed out, lazily stroking his own dick as Ashley had continued the same rhythm for almost a half hour and Alex was loving it. With a grunt Ashley grabbed Alex’s hip and started thrusting fasted, both of them lightly moaning each other’s name and panting as Alex let out a shout and came all over his and Ashley’s stomachs and Ashley leaned down and kissed Alex hard as he came and filled the condom he was wearing.

After cleaning themselves up and settling back into bed, Alex curled into Ashley’s arms and playing with his boyfriends beautiful love black hair. “I love you Ashy.” Alex whispered softly as he snuggled further into Ashley’s chest.

“I love you too Allie.” Ashley whispered softly back, before pulling his boyfriend in close and relaxing into the mattress of the hotel bed.

The couple fell asleep in each others arms both thinking of the same thing, Ashley didn't fuck Alex, he made love to him. Something neither of them had done with a partner before. This was new to them, this was something that told them this relationship wasn't like others their had been in before. This told them that there was an undeniable bond between them, a bond that could never be broken. 

The bond of soulmates.


	16. Temporary Goodbyes

Alex sighed heavily, he and Ashley were busy packing up their stuff and cleaning out the hotel room. They had reached the end of the day, Alex’s Uber to the airport was arriving in an hour, and Ashley had bus call in about an hour and a half.

“I know you don’t want to go baby, but I promise I’ll be home soon.” Ashley smiled softly at his boyfriend from across the room where he was seated on the floor of the room, meticulously folding his clothes while Alex was relentlessly disinfecting the sex toys they had used so they’d be as clean as possible for the trip and wouldn't start smelling disgusting.

“I know love, but I’ll miss you.” Alex smiled softly, looking up and letting himself just watch as Ashley carefully organized his clothes into their different groups, day stay over, night out, and sleepwear. “I hope I can visit you more on the second and international legs.” Alex sighed softly, completely entranced by Ashley’s body movements.

“Well, if we get you on the merch team we’ll be together for the entire tour, not together the entire time but you get what I mean.” Ashley smiled and looked over to his boyfriend, letting out a laugh when he caught Alex staring who quickly looked away while blushing heavily.

“God I would love to be on the team love, just seeing you do a soundcheck would be a dream come true, but going to bed cuddling you every night, that’s just icing on an already incredibly amazing cake that I’m possibly going to be served.” Alex smiled, looking back up at Ashley, his face still bright red with a blush. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a slight pink tinge on Ashley’s tan cheeks, he couldn't help but get giddy with the knowledge that he of all people had the pleasure of being able to make the Ashley Purdy blush on command basically, something he always took advantage of because Ashley looked adorable while blushing.

“Hopefully, email me your resume, a cover letter, all your most recent medical files, and proof that you have a passport when you get home so I can talk to Jon about it okay?” Ashley asked.

“Sure thing babe, just send me a text reminding me because I’m sure to forget if you don’t remind me.” Alex laughed lightly as he finishing disinfecting and packed up what he and Ashley had now dubbed the ‘fun bag’ as he moved to his clothes and toiletries.

“I will, plus I know the guys will want to get to know you more. CC already told me he’s never seem me this happy.” Ashley blushed lightly because he knew CC was right, being with Alex was like something he had never experienced before. Sure he’d had a few flings with guys in the past but it never lasted and his relationships with woman were strong and some lasted  good chunk of time but none of them felt like this one. With this one he could barely describe how it felt, his few words of summing it up were: amazing, spectacular, perfect, soulmates. Within their second week of dating Ashley knew Alex was special, that Alex was something he didn't have in his life ever before. That Alex was going to make him the happiest man on earth and he’d be damned if he couldn't make Alex as happy as he was, but seeing the way Alex’s face lit up whenever they finally saw each other after a long day of work or finally being able to Skype while he was on tour, that smile lit up his whole world. The world that Alex was slowly taking over, of course Black Veil was his child that he loved more than anything, but Alex was second by just a smidge. He couldn't help the grin on his face when he saw Alex’s face light up yet again at the mention of CC talking about him and the comments he made about their relationship.

“Well, I’m absolutely thrilled that I’ve made you so happy that your closest friends are noticing a change because that’s all I want to do, make you happy and support you as you pursue your dreams love. I want to be by your side when you get the notification that you’ve sold out your first amphitheatre while headlining, be buy your side when you wing your first individual award. I still say that Andy stole hottest male from you.” Alex pouted slightly at his frustration of Ashley’s bandmate winning hottest male instead of his boyfriend.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at Alex’s bitterness for Andy winning the award over him. “Baby it’s okay, any award the band or guys get I’m proud of.” He smiled happily, while it was true he was the only one of the band to not have won an individual award it didn't matter to him, the band was an extension of himself and having the band win awards was more important than himself winning an award.

“Yeah but you deserve one love.” Alex pouted crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

“Babe stop pouting.” Ashley laughed, “You look too adorable for me to the you seriously.” He smiled softly as Alex who was not blushing bright red as he continued to pack his suitcase. “Besides, this our last hour together before you have to head out, I don't want you pouting during it.” Ashley continued as he zipped his bag shut and started doing one of his many walk arounds of the hotel room to make sure he or Alex hadn’t forgotten anything.

“Okay okay.” Alex laughed lightly as he stuffed his toiletries bag in with his clothing along with his boots that he wore at the concert the night before and his leather jacket because he gave up on dressing like he usually did when travelling in favour of sweatpants and a sweatshirt to be more comfy on the plane and in the airport incase there was a delay.

Alex sat back on his heels and watched as Ashley checked in the closet, the entire bathroom, under the bed, in all the drawers, and all the other nooks and crannies of the hotel room multiple times before deeming that neither he nor Alex had forgotten anything Alex just chuckled to himself as he continued to pack his things knowing Ashley would be doing another check in about 5 minutes because he was paranoid about leaving something behind like he had done in the early days of touring with his previous bands and Black Veil.

* * *

The elevator dinged as it reached the lobby Ashley and Alex stepping out as the door opened with their bags in hand, both smiling warmly when they saw the rest of the band (minus Jake) sitting in the lounge area of the lobby, Alex guess ashley had texted the guys saying that Alex was leaving and they had wanted to see him off to the airport.

As soon as he set his bags down he was tackled in a hug by CC, he couldn't help but laugh as the drummer squeezed him so tight he was lifted off his feet. “I know I didn't say this this morning because you were talking to Jinxx and I about Black Veil but you’ve made Ashley so happy and we cant thank you enough for that, especially after what he’s gone though with previous relationships and his family.” He smiled happily at Alex who was blushing brightly and at a loss for words.

“Uh, Thanks I guess.” Alex smiled softly, “I’m just thrilled I can make him that happy.”

“You just being yourself makes me happy baby.” Ashley laughed, sneaking up behind Alex and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist while kissing his cheek causing Alex’s blush to deepen and Ashley’s bandmates to laugh at Alex who was not bright red.

“I said it this morning and I’ll say it again, you’re so cute together it makes me want to hurl.” Jinxx laughed, smiling brightly at the couple in front of him, “But as CC said, we’ve never seen Ash this happy and we have you to thank for it.”

“Well it’s my pleasure, seeing him happy is the greatest gift I can get.” Alex beamed, snuggling into Ashley’s embrace and enjoying being in his boyfriends arms in their last few minutes together before his ride to the airport arrived and Ashley had to head out with the crew to the next stop on tour.

“Want us total your bags Ash? So you can sped more time with Alex?” CC asked seeing Ashley’s overnight suitcases with Alex’s suitcases.

“Sure C, thanks.” Ashley smiled happily at his best friend, arms still snugly around Alex's waist because he didn't want to say goodbye just yet even though the pair knew it would be happening sooner rather than later.

“No problem Ash, I know you’d do the same thing for me if Anna was visiting us for a few tour dates.” CC smiled, grabbing Ashley’s bags and almost falling over. “Holy shit dude, how much shit do you need for one night?” CC asked in shock, hauling Ashley’s small duffle bag over his shoulder and almost falling over again.

“A lot more than you think Chuppy.” Ashley smirked at the drummer before winking causing CC to wrinkle his nose in disgust. “Dude…TMI.” CC’s reaction caused the group to break into laughter before Jinxx offered to help CC take Ashley’s things to the buses that ware parked around the back of the hotel waiting to be loaded up with all theirs and the crews overnight belongings.

After CC and Jinxx had headed out for the buses Andy walked up and hugged Alex tightly before letting Ashley embrace his boyfriend again. “I seriously can’t thank you enough Alex, knowing my best friend and business partner is the happiest he’s ever been because of you is amazing. I know that Black Veil has helped you a lot with coming to terms with your sexuality when you were younger and I’m assuming Ashley’s already told you this but, I’m thrilled we were able to help in some way shape or form. I want to let you know that seeing you so confidant with yourself and your sexuality has also helped me. Ash already knows this and I know he’s been keeping it a secret because I asked him too but I trust you enough to tell you something that only my immediate family, Juliet, and Ashley know about me.” Andy paused and took a deep breath, Alex stayed silent but tried to give the most reassuring look he could possibly give because he assumed this had something to do with Andy being in the lgbt community and wanted to let Andy know though his facial expression that he was supportive of him in the best way he could be. “I’m transgender. Female to Male.” Andy managed to breath out after mustering up the courage to do so.

“Andy, my dude, my man. I honestly would've never guessed if you hadn’t told me but I’m thrilled you trust me enough to tell me and I’m here in anyway shape or form if you need someone to vent to, I have alot of trans friends so I know a bit about the trans community, but not as much as I want to know, so I would love to talk about this more if you’re comfortable with it.” Alex grinned at Andy, proud that the young lead singer had managed to already complete his transition and was thriving as the male he was born to be.

“I would love that Alex, but we can talk later, you have a boyfriend to say bye too.” Andy smirked, eyeing Ashley who was still holding onto Alex and smiling warmly at both him and Alex as they had their conversation.

“Ugh, don’t remind us.” Alex joked, tilting his head back and kissing Ashley’s jaw.

“I’m gonna go help CC and Jinxx with packing the buses, see you soon Ash and I hope you can make it out to more show Alex. See you guys.” Andy smiled at the couple before running off to help two of his bandmates.

“God I’m going to miss you baby.” Ashley mumbled softly, burying his face in Alex’s hair and inhaling the scent of Alex’s shampoo.

“I’m gonna miss you too Ash.” Alex sighed leaning into Ashley, before spinning around and hugging Ashley close the two of them saying in their small corner away from the hustle bustle of the main lobby of the hotel and sharing soft kisses, mumbled into each others mouth how much they were going to miss each other, but knowing that they would see each other soon when Ashely was scheduled to come home for a small month break between the two legs of the Resurrection tour. While both were upset at being separated again Ashley knew Alex’s job was important to him and was thrilled that Alex was so happy and dedicated to his work that was in a field that made him happy. Alex snuggled into Ashley’s chest, upset that he had to leave but also so proud of his boyfriend that he was on tour and doing what he loved for a living, he wouldn't have it any other way and would prefer Ashley touring than him being selfish and forcing Ashley to stay home or trying to tag along on tour because he was so dependant on his partner he couldn't sustain himself without them being there for him 365/24/7.

He and Ashley knew how to handle being away from each other on tour. Unlike some of the other partners of the band members that he had yet to meet. Out of all the partners of the band he was most excited to meet Anna and Alice because both of them were super sweet and he knew Jinxx and CC were so happy with them, he knew he’d have to hold himself back when it came to Inna because she couldn't handle and criticism at all and will probably lash out at him if he made any comments about her or Jake that would even be remotely perceived at negative. Juliet… Juliet was someone he dreaded meeting, because he knew he’d have to stop himself from punching her in the face as soon as she introduced himself, but that was okay, he could just blame it on himself being drunk and suffering mental trauma, a perfectly valid excuse for assaulting some, at least to her it was.

“Alex?”

Alex shook his head as he was drawn out of his fantasy of decking Juliet for what she had done to Andy and looked up at his boyfriend’s perfectly chiseled face.

“Yeah Ash?” He questioned.

“You Uber it here love, you have to go.” Ashley sighed, sounding reluctant because he didn't want Alex to go but knew he had to.

Alex let out a sigh before disconnecting himself from his and Ashley’s embrace and grabbing his bags, “Guess it’s time for me to head out then.”

“Yeah.” Ashley smiled sadly before grabbing Alex’s hand and leading him out of the entrance of the hotel.

“Text me when you get to the airport, and when you land in LA okay?” Ashley asked as Alex handed the driver his bags.

“I will babe, I promise, but I gotta go.” Alex smiled softly at Ashley.

“I know love, one more hug before you go?” Ashley asked hopefully.

“Always darling.” Alex smiled happily, hugging Ashley tight and pressing their lips together in a short sweet kiss before pulling away and getting into the car, rolling down the window and smiling at Ashley. “Have fun and don't hurt yourself, I’ll see you when you get home baby.”

“I’ll see you then Alex, I love you.” Ashley smiled softly at Alex.

“I love you too Ashley.”

The couple were so focused on each other neither noticed the camera that was trained on them the entire time they were saying goodbye taking a ton of pictures of the two of them showing affection towards one another.

Pictures that could be worth thousands to the right news outlet.


	17. Work Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was telling my friend that this fic was getting an update soon and I think her response is what all my readers feel when they get a notice that I've updated one of my fics.
> 
> "I'm both excited and scared."
> 
> At least I hope that's what all of you think then you see an update notification.

Alex sighed contently as he walked through the back entrance of Galaxy Records and Comics, still feeling the blissful high of seeing Ashley on tour and finally meeting the guys.

He smiled and waved at James who was organizing the clearance section of the store who smiled and waved back before going back to his work as Alex headed back to the employee room to change into his uniform.

After throwing on his polo shirt and stuffing his bag into his small locker before heading out to the show floor to see what needed to be organized or rearranged to give it a fresh look.

“So how was visiting your boyfriend?” James asked as he was putting clearance stickers on all the products that didn't already have one.

“Fucking amazing.” Alex sighed wistfully wishing he was still with Ashley but knowing he couldn’t be because of his work.

“I’m sure there was some fucking involved.” James snorted as he stood up and moved to the next rack of albums switching out sticker rolls in the sticker gun before starting again.

“Hey!” Alex protested, picking up a plush animal from the bin that was next to him and throwing it at his coworker.

“So you’re telling me your boyfriend didn’t fuck you to kingdom come?” James asked as he managed to catch the lobbed toy and toss it back at Alex, who unfortunately was not as coordinated at James and got hit in the face with the stuffed purple coloured unicorn plushie. James barked out a laugh as Alex pouted and put the toy back in the bin before going to his shelf and pulling out a sticker gun to help make James’ work go faster.

“So there might’ve been some fucking involved, but can you blame me. I haven't seen him in 4 months.” Alex continued to pout as he marked down some albums from a country artist he vaguely recognized, probably because of Ashley.

“I don’t blame you dude.” James laughed, “If I hadn’t seem my boyfriend in 4 months I would want to get my dick in his ass as soon as possible.”

“Fucking tops.” Alex mumbled under his breath as he finished the first row of country albums.

“Oh you bottoms aren't much better, especially the you kinky bratty ones, I don't think I could ever deal with a kinky bratty bottom.” James shivered at the thought of having to control someone like that in bed as he walked around the clearance section into the rock section making sure the albums were in the right order and in the right category.

“Eh,” Alex shrugged as he dug through the plushie bin to see if any of them were missing tags, “Usually you just ask us how we like to be dominated or controlled and we’re putty in your hands.” He laughed lightly, “But sometimes we do act out if we like the punishments.” He smirked at the thought of Ashley’s punishments, “And oh boy do I like the punishments.”

“And I’m now kinkshaming you Alex, congrats, it takes a lot for me to kinkshame but you made me do it. I should get you a metal.” James asked with a joking undertone in his voice as he continued flipping through the A’s of the rock section frowning when he came across an album that didn't belong.

“Hey why is this album grouped in with the A’s?” He questioned, looking at the album cover.

“What album is it?” Alex asked as he continued digging in the plushie bin.

“Vale by Black Veil Brides. Huh, that’s weird that they’d have an album names Vale that’s different spelling from their band name.” He remarked as he looked over the album, he knew Alex was a fan of the band but he had never really listened to them much himself. He was more into the older classics and some of the heavier stuff compared to Black Veil Brides.

“No idea.” Alex said pulling his arm out of the toy bin and walking over, he couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the album cover. It made him think of the Resurrection Tour, which in turn made him think of Ashley, more specifically his visit with Ashley on said tour.

“Someone must’ve put it back in the wrong section yesterday.” James said handing Alex the album, “I figured you’d know the band’s exact placing because you’re a fan.” He continued.

“Yeah I do.” Alex chuckled lightly. Taking the album and making his way down the aisle of records to the B’s section and finding the tab for Black Veil Brides, sliding it in with the rest of the albums that were in that tab, they had a few Set the Wold on Fire ones, a few Wretched and Divine ones, and a whole lot of Vale ones because the album had only released a few months ago, but for some reason they never had stock of We Stitch These Wounds or Black Veil Brides IV.

“I may not listen to them that much but damn their album artwork is stunning.” James said while inspection the cover of a Wretched and Divine record.

“Yeah.” Alex smiled, “They’ve had the same guy do all their album covers since their first album in 2010.”

“You much know a lot about the band.” James laughed as he slid the album back into place between the last Set the wold on Fire album and in front of the other Wretched and Divine copies.

“More than the average fan, considering I’m dating the bassist of the band.” Alex blushed softly when he mentioned his and Ashley’s relationship. He hadn’t told many people about it, hell he hadn’t told anyone. Since he family was extremely homophobic he never told them anything about his love life and they’d throw a fit if they found out he was dating some tattoo covered rock star that happened to have a traditionally female name.

“Shit dude really?” James asked in shock staring at Alex in amazement.

“Yeah!” Alex nodded excitedly and pulled out his phone quickly and unlocking it going into his photos app and pulling up a selfie of him with Ashley kissing his cheek. “I went to visit him on tour, since they just released their new album they’re doing a pretty lengthy tour for it.” Alex grinned as he passed his phone to James who smiled.

“You guys look adorable together and damn he’s handsome, his hair looks so soft.” James laughed as he handed Alex his phone back.

“It is!” Alex beamed, not realizing how great it was to finally talk to someone about how amazing Ashley was, he knew Ashley had Andy and now the rest of the guys to talk to about him but he didn't have anyone so it felt great to be able to gush about his boyfriend to a close friend.

“How was meeting his band?” James asked excitedly, he may not listen to the band that much but seeing Alex this excited was heart warming to him, it had been a while since he dated but he could remember the feeling of gushing to a friend about how much you loved someone.

“It went really well.” Alex grinned, “I got a meet and greet photo with them too, they’re all amazing, except for the lead guitarist who is kinda homophobic but we’ll work thought that since Ashley will threaten to kick him out of the band if he goes to far.” Alex couldn't stop smiling as he scrolled through his photos and pulled up his meet and greet picture before showing James.

Alex watched Jame’s face closely seeing something shift in his eyes as he looked at the picture that he got with the band. “Who’s the one standing next to you, the tall one with the blue eyes?” He asked curiously.

“That’s Andy Biersack, their lead singer, he's the founder of the band and co-owns it with Ashley.” Alex explained, having a feeling he knew what that shift in James eyes was.

“He’s cute.” James smiled softly before handing Alex back his phone. Alex smirked, he had a theory that he wanted to check. He quickly went to his albums and found his STWOF Era album and quickly pulled up a photoshoot from the guys back in 2011 before showing it to James.

“This is what Andy looked like in 2011, I kinda prefer him with the long hair.” Alex smiled lightly, the smile widening when he noticed James staring at the picture, he couldn't really describe how James looked but he knew it was a sign that his coworker was developing a crush on the lead singer of his favourite band and the co-owner of his boyfriend’s band.

“So, is this Andy Biersack single?” James asked with a hopeful smile, “And does he bottom?”

“He is most defiantly a bottom, but no unfortunately he’s not single. He’s married.” Alex sighed.

“Dammit.” James huffed in defeat. The tall skinny blue eyed boy sure was stunning to him.

“I know, sorry bud.” Alex smiled sadly and patted James’ shoulder in sympathy.

“Guess I was too fast to get my hopes up, but hey maybe I can snatch him away from his wife.” James laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

“Please do.” Alex said seriously, “She’s a nightmare and an awful person.”

“How is she an awful person?”

Alex was never able to answer Jame’s question as Sam came running through the door to the shop looking out of breath and panicked.

“Sam what are you doing here, you have today off?” James asked confused.

Sam turned to face the pair and breathed out a sigh of relief, “Alex thank god you’re here I was trying to text you but you weren't answering.”

“Sam you know service is shit in this building.” Alex frowned, “What’s wrong did something happen?”

“No, I was coming to check to see if you were okay?’ Same said looking at him concerned.

“Why would I not be okay?” Alex asked confused.

“Have you not seeing LoudWire’s latest article?” She asked looking at him as if he had missed the release of the newest Halestorm album.

“No, I was catching up on sleep after my flight landed and them I came here for my shift.” Alex said now even more confused as to why a LoudWire article had to do with his well being.

“Look!” Same shoved her phone in Alex’s face and he felt his blood run cold as he saw the picture.

It was him and Ashley kissing each other when he was getting into his Uber to go to the airport to fly home.

He felt dizzy when he ready the article title following the picture of him and his boyfriend kissing.

_Ashley Purdy of Black Veil Brides, Secretly Gay Caught Hooking up with Mystery Man._


End file.
